A Beautiful Line
by Mad Man Moody
Summary: With Chell gone GLaDOS finds herself increasingly bored and restless. Be prepared for drama, fluff, and coupling. ChellDOS with hints of Chelley and WheatDOS. Rated M for adult themes. Please review
1. Isolation

One

Aperture had a new sense of quiet to it. Everything was quiet. Not in the sense that there was no noise. There was plenty to noise, the cooperative testing robots saw to that. Between the noises they made and GLaDOS constantly having to insult them for acting to human, it was never noiseless.

But it was oddly quiet.

There was a sense of emptiness to the enrichment center that had never been there before. Somehow rooms seemed slightly larger and far emptier.

At least that was the feeling GLaDOS somehow couldn't shake.

She blamed it on her blossoming new emotions and that dreadfully woman Caroline. She had always had the emotions, but ever since Caroline had emerged in her mind she had a more difficult time ignoring them.

She had tried to delete Caroline and solve the problem that way, but to her dismay all deleting the files that made up Caroline had done was forcibly merge them with her own programming. She was now more Caroline then ever before, complete with human feelings.

Oh how she hated it.

She stared blankly at the monitor displaying the cooperative testing initiative with her bright yellow unblinking eye.

She had been watching her test with a sort of detached interest, idly insulting the two robots on the screen every now and then, but it had become more and more boring to her.

They had never seemed to develop the tenacity for testing that Che- that mute lunatic had.

GLaDOS paused and turned from the screen to look at the aged panel that rested in her main chamber.

She had recovered it from the old damaged testing chambers. The rest of the ones recovered from that part of the enrichment center she had recycled. But this one she couldn't bring herself to get rid of.

Like so many of the old panels from the damaged section of the enrichment center it showed signs of water damage and had an insane degree of deterioration. It was one of the many she had found with marking on it. While as most of the time these markings were simplistic and showed signs of whoever had made them had gone quite insane, this one was so perfect that she could not simply throw it away.

It was in fact several panels that had fused with a large mural of a slumbering woman scrawled over them. She had dark hair and wore a bright orange jumpsuit.

GLaDOS knew who it was met to be. Though the peaceful sleeping angelic figure looked little like that mute lunatic did the last time GLaDOS had seem her, the resemblance could not be denied.

GLaDOS had found it and had planned to simply get rid of it like the rest of those insane drawings, but she had found it hard to convince herself that she had to. Every time she was about to throw it into the recycling grinders she found herself simply staring at it, unable to look away.

She had decided, after awhile, to simply leave it in her main chamber. She had found that looking at it filled her with a sort of sad happiness.

After a moment she tore her eye away from to mural and refocused herself on the testing at hand.

Testing had lost some interest after the lunatic had left. The itch to do it seemed to have faded over time. At first she had figured that it was because of the lack of human testing. So she had made the cooperative testing robots give her control of the enrichment centers stasis chambers.

But after watching the first forty or fifty test subjects die she was forced to admit tot herself that it had nothing to do with the human testing or not.

Slowly she rotated her massive chassis and looked at all the monitors in the room. Of course she didn't need that many monitors, or any at all really, but ever since Caroline had fully merged with her she had developed a sort of habit of rather than simply accessing the video feed directly, watching it on a monitor.

Slowly her unblinking eye was drawn to a lone monitor set some distance from the others.

It was unique in that it's display did not show any part of the enrichment center. It didn't even show a standard camera image.

On this on monitor was a set of displays and a thermal camera image.

It was a live feed from a complex set of sensors she had hidden inside a charred companion cube.

She had sent the companion cube with Che- the mute, so that she would not lose track of the test subject.

The thermal camera currently showed the form of a sleeping figure.

She was asleep, as she was in the mural.

GLaDOS wondered if she looked anywhere near as angelic as she did in that mural while she slept. She almost wished that she could see the slumbering woman more clearly. Seeing the thermal image brought to her something she could only call desire. She wasn't sure what it was that she desired, but that had little to do with the feeling.

After a some time she forced herself to look away from the sleeping figure and at the various other displays on the monitor. A simple life signs monitor showed the sleeping woman's vitals. Anyone who was to test in any of the enrichment centers many test chambers was given a small implant to monitor their vitals through the testing process. Usually the range was extremely limited, but amongst the sensors now inside the companion cube GLaDOS had but a device to intercept the transmissions of the device and transmit them along with the other data back to the enrichment center.

There was also a sound feed, though GLaDOS rarely played the transmitted sound over any sort of speaker. She usually had it run through a speech identifier. It had done her little good, however, because Chell spoke precious little. She did seem to have the ability to speak and had simply never spoken to her.

At fist the fact that the not so mute lunatic could speak had bugged her, but she had soon forgotten all about it. Though she had made it a point to save every instance of the lunatic speaking in a special encrypted file on her hard drive. She listened to these recordings from time to time. At first she had tired hard to convince herself that she only listened to these files for science, but it was hard to deny that she liked the sound of that monster's voice, even if all she ever seemed to say was limited to things like "yes", "no", "please", and "thank you".

Finally GLaDOS's eye came across the set of numbers at the very bottom of the screen.

The exact geographical coordinates of the companion cube and thus the exact location of the lunatic.

She gazed at the coordinates for a moment. Quickly she ran the numbers through her satellite imaging system and brought up a detailed satellite image of that location.

It was not overly far from the enrichment center, in one of the walled in shanty towns that had been set up in hopes of protection from the combine.

The shanty town appeared mostly intact, so it appeared the plan had worked somewhat. Though GLaDOS honestly doubted that the combine had any real desire for such a pitiful gathering of makeshift huts.

Why bother subjugating those who were in no position to fight back anyway.

So the little shanty town was left basically alone.

After some time of looking at the satellite feed she turned it off. It wasn't like she could see inside the hut that housed that not-so-mute lunatic.

With a sigh she turned back to the monitor displaying the cooperative testing imitative.

Leaving the image of the satellite feed up GLaDOS turned her massive chassis back toward the screen displaying the cooperative testing initiative.

She watched the robots test in a bit of a daze. She found it hard to care what they did at all. They acted human and she said nothing. They danced about after completing a test and she said nothing. They were getting tests done, beyond that she didn't care what they did.

The funny thing was that the without her saying anything they were completing tests and spending less time goofing around.

She had been idly watching the robots test for several hours when suddenly she noticed something odd on the display.

A set of numbers.

She didn't even have to check her database to know what they were.

The coordinates she had just been looking at now sat in the corner of the monitor that had been only displaying the current testing.

She let out an exaggerated sigh and tried to get rid of the numbers.

They disappeared for a moment, then reappeared in a brilliant red and started to blink.

She grumbled angrily and turned back to the monitor displaying the vitals of the lunatic.

If she had been human she would have described the feeling the swept over her as her heart stopping.

The lunatics heart rate had sky rocketed and her blood pressure had moved into the red.

GLaDOS cursed loudly and spun to look at the satellite feed.

The shanty town was burning.

The Shanty town was burning and her precious mute was still there.

And she could do nothing about it.

Well, almost nothing.

The cooperative testing robots had not been designed to leave the enrichment center so she had been working on a different type of robot.

Like atlas it was based of the basic personality core design, but it had the advantage of a larger battery so it could leave the enrichment center easily enough.

All she needed was a personality construct to upload into it.

Unfortunately she did not have the time to sort through all of the discarded personality cores to find one that would work. She needed one that she knew could go to the shanty town and bring the mute back.

She cursed loudly once more when she realized who it would have to be.

Quickly she activated the aperture science lunar satellite relay and locked onto one of the several cores drifting slowly around the moon.

She hated the idea of having to send that moron to rescue her test subject, but she could see little option.

Silently she hooked the empty shell of a robot into the transfer receptacle. This one was part of a subsystem and not actually hooked up to her so she was quite safe this time. Activating the remote wireless link to the moron core she began the transfer.

Suddenly a loading bar appeared on the simple read out of the transfer receptacle.

It moved so slow that if she had not been a hyper advanced personality construct she would have thought that it was not moving at all.

It would take hours and all she could do was watch the shanty town burn and then watch her precious mute test subject be killed by those horrible aliens.

And the worst part was how wretched it made her feel. She had tried to kill that dangerous mute sociopath numerous times, but she had never felt this bad about it.

She told herself that it was only because only she was allowed to kill that mute, but somewhere deep inside she knew that it was something far more than that.

It wound up taking nearly three hours for the transfer to finish.

"Core transfer complete."

"Finally," GLaDOS said with an exasperated supply. The shanty town had been nearly completely destroyed, though somehow the mute's vitals had continued going strong, so at least she was still alive.

GLaDOS slowly turned herself to look at the robot that was now detaching itself from the transfer receptacle.

"Bloody hell," the robot said trying to pull itself from the tangle of wires.

"Hello moron," she said in a low tone, her tone was filled with more than just a hint of anger and resentment.

"Bloody hell," the robot said spinning around to look at the massive form of GLaDOS. "Um.. Hello," it said in a thick accent. It waved at her nervously.

"Look I don't have time to explain it to you, I just need you to do as you told for once in your miserable existence," she said feeling the urge to retch as she looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I can do that, or course I can do that. I can do what I'm told. Easy as pie that it," the robot began. It seemed to be about to begin rambling about how it could do as it was told when GLaDOS cut it off.

"Shut up," she said angrily leaning in close so that her bright yellow unblinking eye was inches from it's bright blue eye.

"Shutting up now, zipping the zips, gonna stop talking now," the robot rambled.

"Look unless you stop talking right now and do exactly as I say that dangerous mute will die and it will all be your fault," she snapped at him. "And if she dies because of you, I will make sure your life becomes a living hell."  
>The robot made a noticeable gulping sound.<p>

"I'll be sending you to the surface to retrieve the mute lunatic," she said trying hard to resist the urge to blow the moron to bits. "I've uploaded a map that will guide you to the shanty town where she should be. Also I have created an uplink that will allow me to communicate with you and observe your progress."

The robot nodded not saying a word.

"There is no time to discuss anything she said irritably. "Get in the emergency elevator and get going," she said opening a panel in the floor and bringing the emergency elevator into her main chamber.

The robot quickly ran inside the elevator.

As it slowly rose into the ceiling GLaDOS gave one final look to the robot and in an icy tone said, "should you fail me I'll make you wish that I had simply killed you, Wheatley."

end One

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well that's the end of chapter one. I'll be working on chapter 2 and I should have it up in the next few days to a week. Please review your thoughts and enjoy.

If this isn't your type of story don't bother to comment, I'm sure you can find a better one.

ChellDOS FTW!


	2. Reclamation

Two

GLaDOS stared anxiously at the monitor in front of her. Her massive chassis was tensed, not totally unlike a cat watching it's prey getting ready to pounce. She could not hide how tense she was, how anxious she felt.

The monitor displayed a satellite image of the area around the shanty town with three blinking dots on it. A blue one, a pink one, and an orange one. Blue for the moron, pink for the cube, and finally, orange for the mute.

While the orange and the pink dot were still close together, but the blue dot still had some distance to travel before it would reach them.

"You do know that this is really quite important, don't you?" she asked over the open comm channel, a note of urgency and displeasure in her voice.

"I'm going just as fast as you built this body to," came a voice from the other end of the channel. "I could try to go faster, but I don't think the shock absorbers in these legs could handle it."

She sighed angrily. It was true and even that moron knew it. He really could go no faster. He would get there when he got there, and that bothered her to no end. She didn't like the feeling of being so powerless.

Slowly she turned her unblinking yellow eye to the mural and gazed at the face of the woman in the picture. She had never felt so conflicted in her existence. Se was built to test, and usually that's what she did, but ever since that mute had left everything she had loved about testing had slowly drained away.

Now, with the mute in danger she had canceled all testing until she was at least out of danger. This meant that orange and blue got a break. In other words she had blown them up and simply not but them back together again. She didn't want to have to deal with them at that moment, she was far to nervous to focus on testing them.

She slowly leaned in to look closely at the mural. "Don't you dare die," she said softly.

"I don't plan on letting her," came the voice over the open comm channel. There was something in his voice that was different. He still sounded like that same moron, but there was a note of determination in his voice, a tenacity that had never been there before.

* * *

><p>Wheatley ran through the open field as fast as the robot body would take him. It was not built for speed, but at it's max sprinting speed it was still much faster than a human.<p>

If her could have gotten away with it he would have pushed the body harder, but the last thing he needed was for the body to break down and strand him in a field. That would have been worse than space, at least in space he had always known that his brain damaged companion was alright. If he broke down in this field. however, she would die and it would be his fault. And he would not let her die.

He let out a worried sigh. He was grateful that he was not human. If her had been the running he had already done would have exhausted him. As it was, since he was a robot, he could keep going.

He was doing his best to repress any idea that came into his mind. The last thing he needed was for one of his idiotic ideas to mess up the plan. He would have to trust that insane mainframe back at Aperture, she had a plan, or at least he hoped she did.

"Um," he said through the comm channel a worried note in his voice.

"What is it?" came the cold reply. Man alive she sounded pissed.

"What am I suppose to do once I find her?" he asked trying not to sound to stupid.

An angry sigh came across the open channel. "Remember the canister of white gel I gave you before you left," the aperture science supercomputer asked in a tone filled with anger and more than just a hint of disgust. "Well give the canister and the single portal device I gave you to that lunatic mute. She should know what to do with them, if not Tell me and I'll give both of you morons further instruction."

"Right," Wheatley said and tried his best not to take her calling him a moron personally, he didn't have time to waste on arguing with her about his brain power. So for the sake of his brain damaged friend he would let it slide.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS sighed angrily as she sat gazing at the monitor.<p>

It wasn't fair. She could do nothing but wait with an orange portal open and waiting in her main chamber, while that little moron went out and got all the credit. He would get to be the hero and GLaDOS just knew that the brain damaged mute lunatic would swoon over him.

She steamed and turned her massive chassis to look at the mural. That moron was going to make her favorite test subject fall in love with him. Then they would run off back to the moon and leave her alone again.

GLaDOS stopped herself and almost laughed. She was getting paranoid. There was no way that they were going to run off with each other to the moon. The mute would never survive long in the vacuum and cold of space.

There was no way that the lunatic would leave her with that moron.

After a moment something occurred to GLaDOS that bothered her a great deal. She had been jealous of the idea of the mute running off with that moron. She had felt real jealousy, over that dangerous mute lunatic.

And to make it worse she didn't know why.

GLaDOS was suddenly reminded of the rescue when suddenly alarm buzzers went off.

She turned and looked at the feed from the companion cube. The mute's vitals had suddenly taken a sharp dip.

A sudden cold dread filled her. What if the moron was to late, what if Chell died.

No, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. She was just unconscious, she wasn't going to die.

* * *

><p>By the time Wheatley arrived at the shanty town he was shocked to find little more than burnt rubble.<p>

"Um..." he tried to begin, but the words were suddenly caught in what would have been his thought.

"She's still alive," came a cool voice over the open channel. "But her vitals are quite weak, she may not even be conscious. I'm sending you her exact coordinates, find her."

"Will do," he said trying to hide the note a dread in his voice.

Suddenly an orange dot appeared in his field of vision. It didn't show him how far she was away, but it at least showed him the right direction.

Slowly he made his way through the charred rubble. It was surprising that he didn't see any bodies in the rubble. He wondered if the combine had moved the dead or if something else had.

He forcibly shook his head and tried not to think about it. He had a job to do and he couldn't let his own moronic ideas distract him, not this time.

Slowly he worked his way through the smoldering remains of the shanty town. Aside from the crackling of a few still burning huts it was deathly quiet. This unnerved him a great deal. Usually when he felt it was to quiet he would talk nonstop to fill in the silence, but this time he was pretty sure that if he even tried he would get an earful from that insane super computer at aperture.

Finally he reached the source of the glowing orange light. He quickly crouched down and pulled up a sheet of plywood.

Under it lay a motionless figure and a weighted companion cube.

"Erm.. I found her, but she's unconscious, what do I do?" he asked nervously, glancing around uncertainly.

"Do exactly as I say and it should be ok," came the reply after a moment. It was nearly impossible to read her voice at that moment, it was so calm and cool, not at all what he had expected.

"Ok, I'll do my best," he said still quite nervous. He tried hard to empty his mind of any ideas, ignoring the ones that were blossoming up as her tried to empty his mind telling him stupid ways to empty his mind.

"First off find a flat surface large enough to open a portal on," the super computer said slowly and clearly.

Wheatley looked around and spotted a large chunk of plywood nearby, it was more than large enough. He grabbed it and pulled it closer to the motionless figure of her brain damaged friend.

"Ok, found it," he said brushing dirt and debris off of it.

"Remember that canister, pour the contents over the surface, be sure to spread it over a large enough area to open a portal on," said the super computer. "Be sure that it is smooth and evenly coated."

"OK, got it," he said pulling the canister out of the compartment on his body he had tucked it in.

Slowly he poured the gel over the surface of the plywood. When he had poured it all he leaned down and began to try and smooth it out with his new robotic hands. It was extremely viscous and spread easily, but it had a grain to it that he was certain would not be good for his robot body.

Finally when he had it over a large enough area and had spread it nice and smooth he straitened up. He felt a sense of pride as he looked at his work. It was something he had done and he had done it correctly, which was a first for him.

"Ok, I think I got it," he said sounding more than a little pleased with himself.

"Now use the hand held portal device to open a blue portal on the gel," the voice of the super computer said over the open channel. She still spoke in a calm slow voice, as if she wanted to say so much more, but was avoiding it simply to get the job done.

"Got it," Wheatley said and pulled out the portal gun. He pointed it at the white gel and fired it.

Missed.

Slowly he steadied himself and tried to stop his hand from shaking. He had to get the portal open or his friend would die, he couldn't afford to make any more idiotic mistakes.

He pulled the trigger and in a flash of light the portal opened on the white gel.

He stared for a moment at the shimmering blue ring on the surface of the gel with Aperture on the other side.

He jumped when he suddenly saw the super computers unblinking yellow eye appear in the portal opening.

"Hurry up you moron, pick up that lunatic mute and bring her through the portal," the advanced AI said in a mix of both anxiety and announce.

"Right away," he said and quickly ran back the motionless figure. He slide the portal gun back in the compartment it had been in earlier.

As he bent down and gently picked her up he was amazed at how small and fragile she looked, how beautiful he features looked in the flickering light of the smoldering rubble.. She was truly an amazing looking human.

Slowly, gingerly, he made his way back to the open portal and climbed through it, into the main chamber beyond.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS let out a relieved sigh as the moron stepped through the portal an into her main chamber. She had never been happier to see a moron in her entire existence. If she had arms she might have hugged him, which made her glad that she didn't.<p>

"Put her in there," she said turning toward the stasis pod she had the cooperative testing robots bring up from storage. The pod would act as a sort of cocoon and allow her precious mute lunatic to heal herself as naturally as possible. It would take some time, but GLaDOS had plenty of that to spare.

The moron slowly lowered the unconscious test subject into the pod.

"Will she be ok?" he asked as slowly several claws and mechanical arms emerged from the floor and began to hook up the motionless figure to the stasis pod.

"I don't plan on letting her die now that she's back home," GLaDOS said in a gentle tone. She sounded truly pleased, not a hint of her usual spiteful self. She was to focused on the job at hand and to pleased with his success at retrieving her favorite test subject to be to mean or spiteful.

Finally, when the mute lunatic had been secured in the pod and hooked up to it's life support, the pod slide closed and began to fill with a nearly clear liquid.

GLaDOS let out a pleased sigh, her mute trest subject was safe and sound. She turned away from the pod and summoned up a massive freight lift. On it appear the two new testing robots.

"Take this pod down to the vault and hook it up to the recovery systems down there," she said in a suddenly stern voice to the two robots. The robots hurried forward and after making several beeps and clicks slid the stasis pod onto the lift. Then slowly the lift descended back toward the heart of Aperture and the massive vault nearly a quarter of a mile beneath them.

Slowly she turned herself back toward the moron. He began to fidget as her unblinking yellow eye swept over him. She stared at him for a long while as if trying to decide what to do with him. There were plenty of options. She had been planning to simply send him back to space, but after he had brought her precious mute lunatic back to her she felt that sending him back would be pointlessly cruel.

"So tell me, what should I do with you now?" she asked him in a not entirely unfriendly voice.

"Um, couldn't I just stay here?" he asked nervously. The last thing he wanted was to go back to space.

GLaDOS thought on the for some time. It would be useful to have another few robots who could go places she could not.

Suddenly a wicked idea crossed her mind. Not only would it continue that little morons punishment, it would allow her to test out an idea she had been considering ever since she had been forced to send him after her precious mute.

"I think we can work something out," she said and almost laughed at her own plan. "Though we'll have a lot of work to do before our dear little mute wakes up again."

The moron seemed to go from nervous to flat out scared at this point. He had no idea what she was planning, but based off of the not of pleasure in her voice he would not like it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This chapter is meant to build into the coupling that you'll see more of later. I'm hoping to lay down some ground work for the rest of the story, though I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, depends on if I make this story M again and do a hot sex scene.

The next chapter will most likely take place 8+ months after this when Chell comes back out of stasis full healed. Be greatful you don't have to wait that long for the next chapter, LOL.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'll have the rest of this chapter up in the next few days.

Enjoy~

ChellDOS FTW!


	3. Preparation

Three

"Wow, this place is so big," echoed a somewhat high pitched voice, as footsteps rang out through the massive vault chamber.

"Yeah, I bet a place like this is filled with danger around every corner," called out another voice, this one far gruffer and louder.

"Fact: There isn't anything dangerous down here, but you two morons," came the third voice much quieter, this one was more subdued with more than just a hint of sarcasm and distaste.

"I just can't believe how big it is," the first voice went on. "There's just so much SPACE!" The last word he shouted as loud as he could and giggled softly as it echoed back.

"Well would you look at that, old Rick found the right switch," the second voice said as there was a faint click and the lights suddenly came back on.

The three androids looked at each other. Each had near humanoid features, though each's design was as different as their personalities.

"If you two want to stay close to me, I'll protect you and make sure no harm comes to you," The green eyed on said with a smile. Rick, as he liked to be called, was the tallest of the three and looked to be the strongest as well. Like the others he looked human aside for extremely white flesh and the oddly colored hair. His hair was a dark green, like his eyes.

"Fact: no one wants to stand that close to you," said obviously annoyed third member of the group. He had dark cherry eyes and hair. He looked more like the type of character you'd see in a library than anywhere else. Thin, tall, and gangly. Like a particularly stiff wind would knock him over. His name is Craig though no one ever calls him that.

The final member of the group had hurried off as soon as the lights had been turned on. He was the shortest of the group and looked the least likely to belong to any social group. He was medium build and height. If it wasn't for his excited nature he would have seemed the most normal of the group. His hair like his eyes was amber. He was some distance away from the other two by this time and was busy muttering to himself.

"Well looky here mister professor, I don't think your 'facts' are nearly as accurate as you say they are," Rick said jabbing a finger at the cherry eyed one.

"Fact: no one cares what you think," Craig said and pushed the finger away. "And my facts are totally accurate to within one hundredth of an accuracy point."

Rick was just about to respond when suddenly they were both dragged out of their argument by a call.

"Hey guys! Hey! Hey! Hey! Guys! Hey! Hey guys! Guys! Hey!" called the yellow eyed one.

Rick and Craig hurried to the sound of the voice.

"What is it spacie?" Rick asked as soon as he arrived.

"I found the lady," the amber eyed one said happily pointing at the only pod that had a person in it.

* * *

><p>Wheatley cursed, loudly.<p>

In the months since that monstrous AI, GLaDOS as he was now required to call her, had allowed him to stay in the enrichment center, rather than throwing him back into space, she had made it a point to make his life a living hell.

First she had used him to experiment with new android body types. This had involved being put into and then taken out of what had seemed like a never ending parade of new and different types of androids. It hurt like hell to be put in, and it didn't hurt any less to be taken out. Then when she had found what she had called, "the perfect example of true perfection" she had put him in and taken him out nearly a dozen times just to be sure that the transfer would continue to work.

What bugged him even more about this was that after a while the pain of being torn from the body and being shoved back in got to be somewhat pleasant, in a sort of "better than spending eternity in space" kind of way.

Part of him had begun to fear that GLaDOS had brought out the masochist in him. But that seemed crazy.

Didn't it?

Wheatley cursed again.

Then when she was finally satisfied that any more testing on Wheatley's new android body would be fruitless she had insisted and recovering the core programs that had been lost in space along with him.

She had effortlessly retrieved them and after what Wheatley felt had been far to little testing on them, had put them in android bodies she felt reflected their personalities.

Wheatley had thought they looked like morons, but he had rationalized that by simply realizing that they were morons.

Then GLaDOS had done the worst thing possible to him. Heck even space would have preserved his sanity better than this did.

She had put him in charge of the three morons.

He was told he could test them, force them to do work, whatever he wanted. However, if anything went wrong, he would be held personally responsible and would be thrown into the room where the robots scream at you for at least two months.

The very though of that had caused more stress than he thought he could handle.

The three were complete morons and he had been forced to supervise them all the time just to be sure that they didn't do anything stupid.

One with a faulty logic processor and damaged factual database wouldn't stop listing off incorrect facts. It was both annoying and part of him felt that by just being around that mentally challenged personality construct he had lost more than a little IQ points.

Another seemed to have fused it's thought construct so that it appeared to both suffer from ADD and OCD. It was always space with that one. Everything had to do with space. Wheatley had gotten that one to it least shut up part of the time with a long speech about how Earth was part of space and that it was good enough. That had worked, at least for the most part.

The last one was the worst, at least in Wheatley's mind. Rick was worse than just a moron. Rick was a special type of moron. The type that think's it's a genius and tries to act on it. Rick liked the idea of danger, but had failed to live up to any promise when he always tried to find the most dangerous thing possible, and then go do it.

The three combined had Wheatley terrified that she would keep her word and throw him in that dreadful room.

It wasn't until months of trying to test those morons went by that GLaDOS even spoke to him again. He hadn't seen her in all that time and her voice sounded somewhat different. He hadn't asked about it as that he was trying to keep moron 1 (space boy) from jumping of a railing into the depths of the enrichment center.

She had only sent him a pre-recorded message.

"It is time, send the three down to the vault and retrieve the test subject."

They of course were no where near ready to take on the full gauntlet of a challenge that the job had required so he had been forced to hack into the lift system and send them down that way.

He had supervised the entire time and when they had at last found the pod with the slumbering test subject, his brain damaged friend, he had breathed a little easier. After that it was only a matter of loading the pod onto the special lift GLaDOS had sent down then bringing the three morons back to the special HUB he had designed for them.

Easy right?

Wrong.

First the morons had a hard time getting the pod to move on the track. As such Wheatley had been forced to explain the locking mechanism at least half a dozen times. Then when they finally got the pod to move they had a hard time figuring out who should push form the back and who should steer in the front. It was only decided when Wheatley had been forced to direct them.

It took nearly half an hour to do a five minute task.

Wheatley was glad that GLaDOS was otherwise occupied while the morons worked. The last thing he wanted was for her to be looking over his shoulder while he tried to direct those morons.

When the job was done the lift for the pod raised up and left the morons alone. Wheatley sent down a lift to take them back to the HUB and when they got on he let out a long sigh. His part in the events of the day were nearly finished. Now all he had to do was send orange and blue down to the vault to repair anything the morons had broken.

He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He absent mindedly touched the pale blue hair on the head of his android body. Like he three that had followed in the same pattern of design, his eyes matched his hair. The body truly was a masterpiece of technology, but he would never tell her that.

suddenly he remembered something and quickly sent a memo up to the main chamber. He didn't want the hyper advanced AI up there to suddenly decide to eject him and those three morons back into space. He would continue his job, hopefully that would at least keep him out of trouble.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS furrowed her brow in concentration. Slowly the brush moved over the surface of the panel. The fine motor control it had taken to learn this simply part of the process had astounded her.<p>

She had been forced to design a learning program for herself that would allow her to improve when she had realized that perhaps her programming was not designed to be compatible with the art of painting.

Since she had finished her body only a month ago she had been working on her ability to paint. It was important to her for a number of reasons.

On one hand the panels that had the large mural of her dear mute lunatic had begun to deteriorate beyond her ability to repair. They would have to be stored in a vacuum in order to preserve them.

She would need to substitute them, but when she had tried to make a simple copy and print it onto fresh panels it ad no longer looked right to her.

It had been quite obvious at the time that the only way too properly replicate the design was to hand pain it, and as that none of the other robots had the fine motor skills to do such a task she would have to.

From her chassis and had begun to design the most advanced robot the enrichment center had ever seen. It would have to be perfect, a true work of art.

She wound up putting the mural in a vacuum kept extremely cold as to avoid any more damage and had begun to experiment with the design process.  
>With that moron just sitting around, he had been the first test subject.<p>

Torturing him had given her a great deal of entertainment, but it could not last forever.

It did not take her to long to perfect the design process and properly install him into a finely built android body.

It was far more human in design than she had originally planned, but she needed a design that could mimic a human perfectly.

With the original design phase done she had been all set up to install herself into an android body, but something about the idea bothered her.

She had to run more tests.

She decided to test the corrupt cores that had been installed to the moron. It was easy enough to retrieve their core programs from space; she had done it with Wheatley easily enough.

Next came the design phase.

It would not be enough to simply put them all in matching bodies. She would have to design costume ones for each of them. This was done for a number of reasons. The two most important were that she needed to be able to tell them apart at a glance, and when it came time to transfer herself into one of the bodies, she did not want to look like one of them.

The design phase of this had been done relatively quickly and before to long she had three new androids running around.

She grew tired of them quickly so she had given responsibility of them to the moron.

It quickly became a case of the stupid leading the stupid, but it did leave her free to design her own android body.

The four she had designed so far had been little more than prototypes for this one. They had been to figure out what worked and what did not.

For her body she used more defined curves. She had always defined herself as a feminine program so she belonged in a more feminine body.

Design after design was manufactured and destroyed, none of them seemed quite right.

Then finally, she came across it. It had been in one of the many fashion magazines stored in her literature database. A few modifications and it was perfect.

Transferring o the body for the first time had been a nightmare. It wasn't quite as bad as being put in a potato, but it was still quite bad.

That had been nearly a month ago.

In that time she had refined the design some and had worked on learning to paint. Something that wasn't as easy as she had previously believed.

But that was all in the past now.

She was almost done with the recreation of the mural and was quite pleased with the results.

Suddenly behind her a display blinked. She set down the brush and went over to it. It was a message from Wheatley.

She smiled to herself as she read it. An interesting thing about the android body was how easily it displayed her exact emotions; it was almost human, only better.

She quickly cleared her chamber, putting her paints away and safely storing away he yet to be finished mural, the last thing she needed was for her precious mute to see it before it was done.

When the chamber was prepared she had the cables attached to her body pull her up into the shadowed ceiling, out of sight.

Slowly the tiles on the floor opened and the pod came up.

Claws and mechanical arms emerged from the walls and after the stasis fluid had been drained began to unhook the figure inside.

Once she was fully detached from the pod she was laid out onto a medical cot that GLaDOS had prepared ahead of time.

Slowly the pod was taken back down and the claws and mechanical arms disappeared.

Chell's first thought when she came to was how exhausted she felt. She had no idea how long she had been out, but she felt like her body was a ton of bricks.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

Everything looked blurry and out of focus. She blinked a few times and the room around her slowly came into focus.

She knew this room. She searched her mind for the answer to an unasked question.

Suddenly a cold feeling crept over her. She knew where she was.

Suddenly the silence was pierced by and all too familiar voice.

"Welcome back, you dangerous… mute… lunatic," it said almost seductively.

The shock was a bit too much for her and she slipped back into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard before she fully lost consciousness was the same voice, almost whispering, "Rest for now my precious, we have a lot to talk about when you wake."

Then darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Ok, that's chapter 3. I've been having a hard time getting writing done so chapter 4 could take awhile.

Anyway, hope you've enjoyed so far. Please review and comment your thoughts.

As always, ChellDOS FTW!


	4. Retrospection

Four

After Chell passed out, GLaDOS had Wheatley go down to the Relaxation Vault and bring one of the old rooms up and refurbish it. She wanted her guest to be comfortable and Aperture had nothing like a medical facility to be sure of her condition.

The room from the Vault had been in pretty bad shape, but when she threatened to send the four morons back into space it had spurred them one (except the one, him she threatened to send to the room that the robots who never stop screaming).

When they had finished she had personally gone over every inch of it to be sure that it would be perfect. She decided to pay special attention to what painting would be hung in the room and had gone through the aperture database of art, something that had been compiled in hopes that art would help test subjects concentrate while they tested. This, however, failed as the test subjects were more often distracted by the paintings then aided by them. It did not take her long to find one that suited her and she quickly printed off a copy and hung it in the room. The painting appeared to be on wood and depicted a nude female reclining on a bed that seemed to be made up of mostly pillows and a flowing burgundy blanket.

Due to the more sensual nature of the image she had printed it with a layer of ink that could only be seen by her and the other androids in the facility. The single layer of ink would be invisible to her precious mute. Simply put the layer of ink was an advanced computer code that would make the image appear blank to any android trying to look at it. GLaDOS was advanced enough that she could filter out the code. Wheatley however was not. The first time he saw it he had questioned her as to why she had chosen to put a blank painting on the wall as opposed to the one depicting the lovely lake. She had only smiled cruelly at him and not said anything.

With the room prepared she ordered Wheatley and Rick (the green moron) to move the unconscious Chell to the bed inside the room. They performed well enough and she had not needed to yell at them to often, the occasional remark about what she would do if they dropped or hurt her in any way seemed to do enough.

After that was done it was simply a waiting game.

GLaDOS spent much of that time finishing up the massive mural and watching the camera feed from the relaxation vault room. She convinced herself that it was for science, that she was only studying sleep patterns. But part of her knew that it was simply that she enjoyed watching her precious former test subject sleep.

As part of the testing program test subjects were kept awake constant ally. This served multiple unique purposes. On one level it tested the subjects ability to problem solve while tired. On another it allowed for continual testing with one subject until that subject either completed the testing course or they died, which was a real time saver (not having to stop testing so subjects could sleep).

The result was, GLaDOS never got to see many people sleep. In fact with the amount of adrenal vapor kept in the air, she never even got to see them pass out from blood loss. They just died and she moved on.

Or at least she had, until one day a mute sociopath came along and killed her.

But that seemed more and more like something that had happened so very long ago. It meant almost nothing to her now. She was more now than she had been then. Perhaps it was the affect of Caroline's memories having surfaced. It was as if she was now more herself. When she looked back at how she had been before she had been shoved into a potato and sent into the abyss of the ancient places of Aperture she was amazed at how pointless her hatred of Chell had been. The poor mute had only fought for survival and would have taken nothing else.

And that had made whatever of Caroline was still in her mad. If she had to be forced into a cold machine, the least Chell could have done was have the decency to die.

But Chell not only survived, she thrived.

Then, perhaps because of whatever fate would have in store for them, it would be Chell who woke her once again.

But rather than embrace her as the one who had shown GLaDOS her own folly, she had reacted by becoming more mean and spiteful.

But somehow Chell had pushed through. Somehow Chell's urge to survive won out.

And GLaDOS had envied it.

Then together they were cast down into the abyss and GLaDOS was forced to relive her own past, or rather Caroline's past. And then somehow the two of them, GLaDOS and Caroline, had begun to mean the same thing.

But again, rather than embrace the one who had made her whole, she had sent the poor mute away, and had gone so far as to tell her to never come back.

GLaDOS suddenly found herself staring at the display again and forcibly turned away and back toward the massive mural. 

* * *

><p>Wheatley sat silently outside the room. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound. He listened.<p>

Unlike his form as a simple personality core, he had very good hearing in his android body. GLaDOS had insisted that it was so he could hear her yell at him all the better, but he had grown to think it was so he would listen more and not just blabber on and on.

His time in space had changed him. He had months of nothing but telling the space-obsessed core he was stuck in lunar orbit with to shut up and thinking.

He had done a lot of both, but it was the thinking that had been the most productive.

He had taken the time to examine what he could remember of his life.

And sitting there, silently listening to the breathing of the only person he had ever considered his friend he was overwhelmed by feelings of regret. All she had ever been was nice to him and he had treated her like nothing. She could have killed him. He honestly believed that if she had really wanted to she could have simply killed him.

But she had sent him to space.

He couldn't help but wonder which fate would have been crueler. Part of him believed she had shown him mercy by not smashing him to bits. Another part believed she had shown him a cruelty immeasurable by abandoning him in space forever.

Only he wasn't abandoned it space forever. In fact it was only a few months. He ha spent longer than that alone in the time while GLaDOS was deactivated and the facility was slowly reduced to a wreck and covered in overgrowth.

There were still places in the facility that were overgrown and had bazaar drawings on the walls. GLaDOS even knew about them, but she didn't seem to care. There was even the feeling of a presence in some of the darker chambers. One time while he had been running a few simple tests on the three defective personality cores he had sworn that he had even seen a figure through a gap in the wall.

Rick had insisted on spending the rest of the day looking for the figure, but had come up empty handed. Craig had gone into great detail about how Abraham Lincoln with the help of NASA had proven to the world that there were in fact real ghosts and everyone smart had known it since 1691. The poor space core had believed every word of it and had been too terrified to continue testing. The stupidest part in Wheatley's mind was that Rick believed every word and wanted to continue testing to try and catch the ghost doing whatever it is that ghosts do.

Wheatley had gone back to the recordings of the test a few times. The figure was clearly visible for less than thirty frames.

He had shown the proof to GLaDOS, but she had told him he was being paranoid.

Still he could not shake the feeling that there was something extremely off about the whole thing. He had made it a point to go through all of his old recordings of tests the three other robots had gone through. Nothing seemed out of place.

He had wanted to go through the tests that some of the humans had gone through to look for more. That would have included the tests that he had forced his only friend to go through, and he had decided that curiosity was not worth going through those old files.

Additionally those files were only accessible by GLaDOS herself, and there was no way he would ask her permission to go through her store of recorded tests.

Thus the matter was all but dropped. The questions remained, but he would have no choice but to simply move on. 

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in GLaDOS's main chamber she took a step back to look at her work thus far. She was roughly fifty-six percent done and when compared with the original mural it was similarly pleasing to her android eyes.<p>

That is not to say that she had any real appreciation for art. She was not designed to have anything a human would call "taste', but she did know what pleased her, and thus far the mural did just that.

With a sigh she set down her paints and cleaned her brush in a small glass of filtered water.

Ever since her precious mute had been transported from the vault to a relaxation chamber she had felt on edge.

The mute was not expected to wake for a few days and that gave her nothing but time. Usually she filled her time watching tests, but ever since she had given that function to the moron she had more time than she could stand. She had sent the two cooperative testing robots down to the abyss of the old Aperture testing tracks and had watched with some interest as they had completed many of the complex tests down below, but constantly hearing the old Aperture Science CEO Cave Johnson and her once human voice had begun to bother her.

Every time she heard their voices it was as if her mind flashed back to some previous life.

Somewhere deep in her mind she remembered being human, and the memories that surfaced from time to time scared her. She did not have any protocols to deal with human memories. The scientists that built her had not believed that any of those memories would remain.

She loathed them. She had killed them all and she still loathed them. Part of her wanted to bring them all back so she could kill them all over again.

As she thought she found herself wondering through the many halls and corridors of Aperture.

She was surprised when she found herself at the very heart of the Enrichment Center's main testing track, the one she had seen test subjects go through time and time again. It had been damaged while she had gone offline, but she had rebuilt it mostly out of fondness for it.

She had seen many test subjects go through the testing track, she knew how it was solved and how some subjects had solved it quicker than others.

But as she stood there she began to wonder what it would be like to solve it herself.

She quickly called up the central plans and began to test.

Like all subjects she began without a portal gun, by simply picking up boxes and setting them on massive buttons.

It wasn't until she walked through the emancipation grill that anything odd happened. Like all of the robots built at the enrichment center she was designed not to be emancipated by the grill, but when she walked through it something odd happened.

It had been several years since she had felt even a tickle of what she had come to call testing euphoria, but the second her android body went through the grill the sensation of pleasure suddenly burst throughout her body.

She let out a high-pitched scream of ecstasy as her knees buckled and she tumbled down the stairs, landing next to the lift. The fall had not hurt; in fact the sense of pleasure seemed to have overridden all of her sensory input.

She felt amazing. Her entire body shook with pleasure from all over.

Then as quickly as it had started it had stopped, leaving her panting on the floor, still feeling amazing.

Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, it felt as if her robotic legs had been replaced by something far less stable.

Slowly she moved to the lift, once in it collapsed against the side of it. She quickly redirected the lift to take her back to the main chamber; she didn't think she could make it through another test her condition.

By the time the lift had gotten to the main chamber she was feeling more like herself. She had been surprised at her reaction to completing a relatively simple test. She had quite liked it.

However she was also extremely grateful that no one had seen her reaction to it. The sound she had made as well as the pure pleasure of it would have been embarrassing if anyone else had been around.

Without putting anymore thought into it she returned to her mural and set about working where she had left off. 

* * *

><p>Wheatley had been watching the three idiots test when an alert caught him off guard.<p>

Someone had activated the main testing track.

He quickly pulled up the feed and was surprised to see the great supercomputer herself picking up a weighted storage cube and setting it on one of the massive buttons.

When she had completed the test she had turned and exited the test chamber.

It was this moment that most caught Wheatley off guard. He knew all to well how good the Testing Euphoria was, but he had never seen her even flinch after a test.

Thus when he saw her collapse into pleasure he found himself totally dumbstruck.

Then watching he squirm and convulse on the floor in please her found himself looking at her in a totally different way.

She suddenly became extremely attractive. If he had been human he would have called this sudden desire lust, but he was not human, he was a machine.

Then she had climbed into the lift and disappeared from his cameras.

When she had left he quickly made a copy of the recording and stored it on his personal hard drive. That was one image her did not want to forget.

But still the moment had passed.

He deactivated the testing track and went back to his work, doing his best to act as if nothing had happened.

End Four

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well, After countless delays, broken phones, broken computers and a severe case of writers block I finally got chapter four done. And to top it off chapter five is closer to done. Yay~

I'd like to thank my loyal fans for sticking with me this long. I'll be getting chapters out hopefully a lot faster than before as my computer is finally repaired.

This chapter included some bits of WheatDOS, but only because I felt it added a bit more flavor to the story, don't blame me, I thought it would be fun to write (and it was).

Anyway, as always ChellDOS FTW!


	5. Seduction

Five

After the incident on the testing track GLaDOS had not left her main chamber. She had instead worked with renewed vigor on her mural. She did her best not to think about the incident at all, the last thing she needed was to get addicted to Testing Euphoria like that moron had, only rather than simply risking the test subjects life she would be risking her own.

Of course the reassemble matrix would simply reconstruct her, but she still did not like the idea of going off line long enough for it to rebuild her. If she ever did decide to test again she would have to find a way to be in her chassis and in her android body.

But she didn't plan to do it again anyway. She had gotten away with her display of euphoria only because no one else had been around, she could not risk it again.

It was about two days after she had tested that her display monitors began to buss with life.

Her precious mute was waking up.

* * *

><p>Chell's first thoughts upon waking up were to wonder if any of what she was seeing was real.<p>

She searched her mind.

She vaguely remembered some combine soldiers attacking the camp, then black, then seeing the inside of Aperture, and then seeing the supercomputer that had haunted her tho0ughts and fantasies for what he seemed like all of her life.

Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around. She was in a room that seemed extremely familiar. Only this room was clean and looked like it had been refurbished recently.

The air smelled clean and fresh, like a warm spring day. Slowly she got up from the bed.

As she stood she was surprised to find herself naked, however there was no one around she didn't bother to cover herself. Somehow she had gotten used to finding herself in places she did not remember being in when she passed out. It was her life in the Aperture Enrichment Center all over again.

She did however quickly grab the blanket and wrap it around herself when she heard the door open.

She quickly glanced around for something she could defend herself with. When she spotted a table lamp she grabbed it and prepared to throw it at whoever was coming through the door.

Slowly a figure stepped into the room. It was male, or it least she thought it was, with short, combed vivid blue hair and eyes. In it's arms it held a small tray with and orange and what looked an awful lot like wheat toast on it.

"Blimey," he said when he saw her holding the lamp in a threatening position.

The voice seemed really familiar, to familiar for her taste, but the face did not look familiar. He was an inhuman shade of white and wore a grey Aperture jumpsuit.

"Umm… Hi?" he said slowly turning and setting the tray down on a small table that was at the foot off the bed. He had an English accent that she could swear she had heard before. "Umm… I guess you're still a bit mad about the trying to kill you thing, aren't you?" He looked more than a little nervous.

She eyed him suspiciously. He knew her that was for sure, but she didn't recognize him.

She quickly signed something to him, but he didn't seem to understand.

She quickly glanced around the room. Spotting a piece of paper and a pen by the nightstand where the lamp had sat she quickly set the lamp down and wrote something before handing it to the man.

"Who are you?" he read off the paper looking it over carefully. "Blimey, you don't recognize me do you?"

She shook her heard. The voice was so familiar, but the face kept throwing her off.

"I suppose not," he said with a chuckle. "The new body and all. It's me, Wheatley."

In an instant it clicked in her mind and she grabbed the lamp and prepared to throw it.

"No, umm… wait… I'm not here to harm you," he forced out, cringing.

The lamp went flying past his head and crashed loudly against the wall.

He jumped when it crashed and quickly held his hands up to protect himself.

She quickly leapt away from him and onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it out defensively. She quickly reached over and grabbed the pen and pad. With her free hand she quickly wrote something down and threw the sheet of paper at him.

He quickly grabbed it and read it out load.

"I thought you were in space, what are you doing here?' he read aloud quickly. The answer was to complex so he decided to quickly sum it up. "GLaDOS brought me back to run some tests on me," he said hoping that the explanation would work.

"Look I'm really sorry about trying to kill you, I wasn't myself when all that happened. I'm really, really sorry," he said in a pleading tone.

Chell froze when she heard the name of her former tormentor, the name that had haunted her. She hadn't ever spoken it to anyone, who would believe her?

She tossed him another note.

"Where is she?" he read aloud. "Um… She's in her main chamber, though I should warn you, she's a bit different now."

Chell though over her next move carefully. After a brief moment she leapt from the bed and headed out the door.

She was not too surprised to see the same corridors she had once wondered through so long ago looking for a way out. They would have looked like something you would see in an office building if not for the lack of any natural light and the odd bits of machinery attached to the walls every few feet. The Aperture Enrichment Center had a feel that was all it's own.

She quickly navigated the halls the same way she always did. Check each door until she found an unlocked one. Perhaps it was not the least time consuming way, but she never had a guide through the maze of Aperture that was the least bit reliable.

"Um where are we going?" came a familiar voice behind her. She almost jumped when she heard it. It reminded her of when she had been woken up by a "house call" what seemed like ages ago. Back when her only way of navigating through Aperture was through the testing track, all the while with automated messages guiding her through. All the while a small personality core with a british accent blabbing at her.

She ignored him and continued checking doors, every once in a while adjusting her blanket so it would stay up and cover her nakedness. Some doors opened into abandoned offices, others into closets, and none to where she wanted to go.

As she walked down the hall she was acutely aware of the metallic footsteps following behind her. She tried to ignore them, but she was not used to hearing any noise here unless one of the AIs of Aperture was speaking to her.

Finally she turn heal and stared at the robot behind her. As she stared she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

Wheatley had to stop rather suddenly to prevent himself from running into her. He looked her up and down, then bit his lip.

It was oddly human of him to do, something Chell had not really expected. Most humans she had met where to shell shocked by the Combine to do anything much human anymore. Most didn't even bother to question her story about having been locked up in a science facility run by a crazy super computer.

She tapped her foot on the cold hard ground and continued to glare at him. She didn't have any paper and it was quite obvious that he could not understand sign language any better than most of the people she met. All the same damn communication barriers for the mute. It seemed half the time people thought she was blind and deaf too.

"I bet you want to go see her now, don't you?" Wheatley said after a moment trying to figure out what she was waiting for. "Follow me." There was a noticeable sound of dread in his voice as he walked past her and down the corridor.

She followed after hum becoming more acutely aware of the odd humming that seemed to come from beneath the floor. Perhaps being barefoot she was more in tune to it than she had been when she had walked these same corridors all that time ago.

Wheatley knew exactly where he was going and after traveling down a bazaar maze of halls and corridors he finally reached a pair of large black doors.

He made his way to the doors and pressed a white panel on the wall.

Slowly the massive doors swung open.

"Well… Here it is," he said gesturing beyond the doors.

Chell paused for a moment and looked past the doors. The lighting was quite a bit lower and it was difficult to make out too much.

She took a moment to steady herself and walked in.

Suddenly the doors closed behind her with a load slam.

* * *

><p>"Good luck," Wheatley said more than a little concerned for her safety. GLaDOS had been acting weird and he had no idea what she would do to the poor mute now.<p>

With a heavy sigh he turned and walked back to his post. Maybe making the three morons test would alleviate some of his stress; at least he could hope it would.

* * *

><p>Inside the main chamber Chell narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see in the low lighting. The main chamber was different than she remembered it. For one thing the massive chassis that had once dominated the room was no longer there. In its place were what looked like a tangle of tires, some looking more than eight inches thick, and others less than a millimeter.<p>

Suddenly a bright spot light illuminated a large mural painted across several of the large panels that looked like they had come from a test chamber.

She stood in shock for a moment as the sight sunk in. She had seen the mural before, in an old abandoned test chamber. The one in the test chamber had been worn at by water and looked like it had mould growing on it, but this mural was clean and looked almost brand new.

She slowly walked toward it and examined the surface. The pain was still fresh in some places, as if it had been finished only hours before.

She had never understood the original mural painters obsession with her, but this painting seemed to take it to another level. Every inch of the mural had been meticulously recreated. This painting was more a labor of love, while the other seemed to be a pure emotion thrown onto a panel.

"Do you like it?" came a sweet seductive voice behind her. The sound of which made the hair stand up on the back of her neck and made her heart seemingly skip a beat.

She spun around, but was surprised not to see the massive chassis of GLaDOS suddenly materialize where it had not been, but a pale thin android slowly lowering from the tangle of wires.

There was something far more seductive about this android. It was feminine in features and in some ways reminded her of a painting she had one seen in the bowels of Aperture, but in other ways was as cold and hard of a machine as the great super computer had ever been.

Chell could not bring herself to reply.

"I found the original while cleaning some of the older test chambers after you left," the machine said in the same soft voice. The tone was almost seductive, but there was an edge to it as sharp as any knife. Slowly the machine began to walk toward her. "I could not bring myself to throw it away and for some reason I wanted to keep it here, where I could see it any time I wanted to. However the original was far too deteriorated, so I made a new one."

By this time the machine stood right beside her. The machine was at least as tall as her, if not a few inches taller. It had a chin length bowl cut with bangs that stopped just at the eyebrow. It's eyes were a brilliant yellow and seemed to glow in the low light. It was well curved with full breasts and round feminine hips. Its face had a cold sort of grace and beauty to it, so sensual that it almost made Chell weak in the knees.

"I've missed you Chell," the machine said in little over a whisper when they were but mire inches away. "I didn't think I would, but you know how things go. One moment you're a potato, the next to desperately try to delete a part of yourself, then finally you just want to be left alone."

Chell could swear that she could feel the breath of the machine on her skin. She was sweating now, she felt like she was burning up. She could feel her heart beating what felt like a mile a minute. She couldn't believe that her one time captor was having this affect on her. She needed out, she needed air.

In a suddenly moment she pushed the machine away and fell back against the mural, panting for sheer want of air.

The machine fell a few feet back and quickly righted itself.

"Something the matter Chell?" the machine said with a wicked smile.

Chell couldn't say anything. Her hands were shaking too much to sign anything. She had expected to find herself furious at the machine that had tormented her for so long. She had expected herself to find the same wicked looking Chassis that had been there last time. She had been able to deal with loathing that wicked machine. But when she had seen the elegant features of the machine and the calmer more feminine voice, her reaction had bothered her. She had not expected this. She had not expected for the mire presence of the machine near her to make her heart beat faster.

Then in a sudden instant the machine was on her. Their faces mire inches apart. Chell again found herself at the mercy of a machine she had loathed for so long. Part of her screamed for escape, part of her only screamed, and perhaps another part of her wanted even more. She could feel her head spinning as the machine leaned in so that the machines full black lips were only an inch or so from her ear.

For the longest time they just said like that. So close, yet not quite touching.

Finally GLaDOS moved back and smiled at her precious mute. "I'll bet your hungry," she said after what seemed like an eternity. "I'll have the moron bring you some food. In the mean time I suggest you wait in your room, it's the relaxation chamber you woke in."

Slowly the massive doors swung open.

When they had opened all the way Chell ran out of the massive chamber and back to the room she had woken up in. She had made it a point to memorize the layout and had found it easily enough.

Once she arrived in the room she pulled the blanket off of herself and threw it onto the floor. She had been sweating so much that it had soaked right through the blanket.

Once free of the wet blanket she climbed up onto the bed, grabbed on of the pillows, and held it close to her body. She couldn't bring herself to stop shaking, both with fury for allowing herself to feel that way about that horrible machine, but also from the feeling of heat still pumping through her veins.

* * *

><p>Once she had left GLaDOS found herself chuckling softly. She had not expected the pheromone she had filled the room with to work so affectively.<p>

She had done some research into some of the other technologies that aperture had developed. One of those projects had been a pheromone that had been designed as part of the research into neurotoxin that was shown to increase to arousal ration in human females up to three thousand percent.

She had only used a small amount in fear of damaging her precious mute. As such she had not expected it to work at all.

However she was most pleased to note her favorite test subject's reaction to the pheromone.

"Test one complete. Personal notes: a most satisfying display of arousal," she said aloud as if dictating notes. Then all she could do was laugh.

End Five

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well after much thought I have decided to take this story to the M rating. Not for any explicit language, but as it progesses I find myself writing more adult decision is not taken lightly and I would like to thank my fans ahead of time for their support.

Well this chapter went faster than others and is the longest so far. Most surprisingly is the fact that most of it was written in one sitting. What can I say, I was inspired.

Anyway, this is where the drama really begins. At this point it will be getting far more emotional as that now Chell is being fully introduced into the story.

I'm not sure how much longer this story will be as I am not really sure at how I plan to end it. Stay tuned for updates.

Lots of love and as always ChellDOS FTW!


	6. Repercussion

Six

For the longest time Chell sat in on the bed curled in a ball clinging to the pillow. Her emotions were all over the place.

She felt disgusted with herself for having felt that way about that horrible machine. She searched her mind for any clue about why she had felt that way, but could come up with nothing.

It bothered her so much because it made no sense to her. She had never felt that way before about the machine that had tormented her. If anything she had only ever felt fury before, nothing even close to that had ever crossed her mind.

After she had returned to the room Wheatley had stopped by briefly and dropped of some food, wheat toast and an apple. However she felt to disgusted with herself to even eat. Thus the food just sat there.

She felt like crying or throwing the pillow and throwing a tantrum. She did neither; she just sat there and felt horrible. 

* * *

><p>GLaDOS stood in her main chamber and watched the video feed from the relaxation vault chamber she had moved to the main level, Chell's room.<p>

Since she had returned to that room Chell had done very little. Wheatley had done as he was told and brought the food to her, but she had not eaten.

This bothered GLaDOS quite a bit. She knew almost nothing of human emotion, only what little bits of Caroline's memory provided. From this she was able to figure out that something was bothering her precious mute a great deal.

If what she knew of human emotion was only a little, she knew even less about human sexuality, Caroline in her life had very few sexual relationships, and she could glean no information from those old memories that would aid in her current situation.

She had run the test to see Chell's reaction to sexual arousal and in her mind, at least at first; the test had been a true success.

However she wondered the affectedness of the test more and more as the seconds ticked by and Chell stayed curled up in a ball.

She knew she would need to do something soon, or she would have a catatonic test subject, and that would do her little good.

She was jolted from her thoughts when the main doors to her chamber slowly began to open. She quickly composed herself and turned to see who it was.

In the doorway stood Wheatley. He had apparently been debating with himself ever since he had dropped off the food in Chell's room.

Slowly, purposefully he walked into the room.

"What do you want?" she demanded forcing her voice into an irritated, bored draw.

"Um… I want to know sign language," he said forcing himself to stay calm.

"You what?' She responded mockingly. She took some delight in watching the AI squirm.

"I want to know sign language," he said mustering up all the determination he could manage.

"Why?" she asked teasingly. She needed to get as much joy from this conversation as she could manage. Something about her earlier encounter with her precious mute bothered her. If she had a stomach it would have been knotting itself.

"Um… You see Chell doesn't talk and I think she may have tried to use sign language before to communicate," he began obviously nervous and more than a little unsure of himself. "But I didn't understand and if I knew sign language then I could go speak to her about what's bugging her and try to make her feel better because I don't like it when she's like this." While the words had come hesitantly before by the time he got to the end they just seemed to all tumble out.

"Fine," GLaDOS said with an odd note in her voice. She quickly accessed the language database and uploaded the sign language files into Wheatley's database. "There, it's done." She turned her back to him and gazed at the monitor displaying random video feeds from around the Enrichment Center.

"Umm… Thanks," Wheatley said quietly and turned to leave.

Once he left the massive doors slowly closed. Once they closed and GLaDOS was alone she slowly sank to the floor. If that moron had noticed it to then there really was something wrong. And she couldn't shake the feeling that she was in some way responsible for it. She had never felt any sort of guilt before, but now the fear that she had done damage to her favourite test subject made her feel an odd sort of displeasure, almost pain, in what would have been her stomach if she were human. 

* * *

><p>Wheatley went right from GLaDOS's main chamber to Chell's room. The walk allowed him enough time to quickly install the files on sign language from his database into his language directory.<p>

Thus by the time he arrived he knew sign language as well as anyone could.

Standing outside her room he gently tapped on the door and waited a moment before entering.

Inside the room was much as he remembered it from the last time he was there. The tray with food on it sat exactly where he had left it and the food did not look like it had been touched.

Chell sat on the bed holding a pillow to her body. She did not look like she had changed positions either.

"Umm…" he tried to begin, but was unsure what to say.

Chell looked up from the pillow.

'How are you?' he quickly signed to her. He wanted to show that he knew sign language now.

'Not at all well,' she signed back. She was in no mood to try and figure out how he suddenly knew sign language. She was more focused on trying to figure out if she should talk about how she was feeling or simply leave it bottled inside.

'Care to talk about it?' Wheatley signed back to her. Sign language was a bit weird to him on some levels, but as a machine it was just another form of language to communicate with.

'Not really,' Chell signed back. She wasn't certain enough how she felt about him anymore. If he had never gone insane and taken over the facility she would have probably still trusted him, but the fact of the matter was that he had and in doing so had betrayed her.

There was a long period where no one said or signed anything. Wheatley sat motionless gazing at Chell silently. He knew enough to know something was wrong, even if he had no idea what it was. Chell found herself much the same, she knew something was wrong, knew the cause of it, but could no more explain it to Wheatley than she could explain it to herself.

Chell buried her face in the pillow. She wished she had just died in the Combine attack in the small shanty village she had been in. At least then she would never have come back to Aperture. 

* * *

><p>From her main chamber GLaDOS gazed with a measure of confusion at her monitor. She had forced herself to return to the center of the room and had brought down several monitors to display camera feeds from around Aperture.<p>

The monitor that held all of her attention was the camera feed of Chell's room. She had gone to great lengths to hide the camera and been sure to keep it hidden from the moron and the other idiots.

It continued to eat at her that Chell seemed so not herself.

She watched the monitor for hours. For much of the time, nothing happened, then Wheatley said goodbye and went back to his duties around the testing courses.

Then nothing. Chell moved very little, repositioning herself from time to time, but only slight adjustments.

Finally when she could take it no longer GLaDOS detached herself from the cables and set all systems to automatic. She would be quickly notified if anything went wrong through a wireless alert system. There were certain fluctuations in the coolant tanks, but they were well within safety limitations, she would have Blue and Yellow go down and check the tanks later.

She quickly navigated to the room from the vault she had assigned as Chell's room and stepped in.

She had no concept of privacy, in her mind, at least where she was concerned, doors in her way, were merely meant to be opened.

Once she stepped inside Chell looked up. Chell had half expected to see Wheatley had returned, she was half prepared to simply tell him to go away, but when she saw the female android standing only a few feet in front of her a cold chill ran up her spine.

She quickly moved off the bed and away from the machine. She braced herself for the overwhelming feeling of desire and the uncomfortable feelings that came with it.

But they didn't come.

The machine before her looked the same, and to be perfectly honest still had an elegant beauty to it, but there was no uncontrollable attraction to it.

"Glad to see the pheromones have worn off," GLaDOS said in an off handed way. "I was unsure of how long they would stay in your blood stream. It is pleasuing to see that you have recovered nicely."

Chell nearly dropped her pillow. Pheromones! That was why she had been unable to think straight in the main chamber.

"Why would you even do that?" Chell quickly signed to the machine, a cold fury building up. The last thing she wanted to be was this sick machine's test subject for the rest of her life.

"Science," GLaDOS said her eye suddenly flashing a bright yellow and dilating a good deal.

Chell was in an instant taken aback by GLaDOS's response. She crossed her arms and frowned. It really wasn't a very good answer, but it made her feel a little better. She had been terrified that she was attracted to that horrible machine.

"Fine," Chell signed and sighed. She was still a bit unsure what to do around the machine. She was so used to whenever she was around GLaDOS to be in some sort of combat, usually with a portal gun, that not being in a situation where she had to fight the machine "Then why are you keeping me here."

GLaDOS hadn't even considered keeping Chell against her will, up until this point she hadn't even considered Chell a prisoner, more an honoured guest.

'If I let you go, where would you go?" GLaDOS asked coldly. She was in fact concerned that Chell did not view her as at least a friend. After all they had been through together in the abyss of Aperture's closed off testing courses, Chell still seemed to view her as an enemy. "There isn't a town or village for roughly 127.835 miles, it's a very long walk and I doubt your could walk it."

"I've done it before, I can do it again," Chell signed angrily. She was not about to let the machine tell her what she could or couldn't do. However she knew that she had only walked twenty or so miles before when she found the shantytown. It seemed the combine had made sure that there was nowhere for her to go. She had heard that they were on the defensive, but those were just rumours.

"Why bother? There's plenty of food in the long-term stasis vault. I don't see any reason why you would ever need to leave," GLaDOS said off-handily. "It's not like you have any friends alive out there."

Chell glared at the android. She felt a new surge of general hate for the machine and whosever idea it had been to put her in charge. What she really hated was that the horrible machine was probably right. She didn't have anything in the outside world. She hadn't had anything when she left becideds her trusty companion cube. It had been a nightmare trying to find food and shelter. Then the shantytown took her in, but since the combine attacked she couldn't go there either. It was a sad and angering truth, she had nowhere else to go.

"You see," GLaDOS said pointedly. "I don't really have to keep you prisoner anymore, now you know that you have nothing else." GLaDOS wasn't exactly trying to be mean, she just saw no need to lie, and least not when the truth would serve her purposes just fine. "You really should eat." She gestured to the abandoned tray of food.

Chell didn't move a muscle. It was true, she was getting quite hungry, but she didn't want to let her guard down in front of the android.

GLaDOS studied her carefully. She was not as unaware of human emotion as she once had been, Caroline had seen to that.

'I can see that you would rather I leave, but you should know that I see everything in my facility, so you never really are alone while you are here," she said with a smile and then she was gone.

Chell folded her arms. The last bit had bugged her. It wasn't that she really cared about the AI watching, part of her had gotten used to it when she had been there before, but now, now things were different.

Her stomach gave an angry growl and she sighed. She would have to eat. She figured that GLaDOS wouldn't bother to poison her food. If she had wanted to kill her there were far better ways. Grabbing the tray she sat down on the bed and began to eat.

While eating she became acutely aware that she was still naked. She was going to have to get some clothes sooner or later. 

* * *

><p>As GLaDOS walked down the empty halls of Aperture heading back to her main chamber she found herself exceedingly grateful that she had maintained control inside Chells room. She had never considered the affect that seeing the object of her obsession in the nude would cause. She had been forced to behave as coldly as possible to Chell to cover up for any of her own feelings.<p>

What really bothered her was that something like sexuality was inside her mind. She again found herself blaming Caroline for her more human like nature.

As she walked she began to wonder about the science of human sexuality. In her mind it was quickly becoming more interesting than the portal gun ever had been.

Half an hour later in her chamber GLaDOS began to feel pent up. She needed a release, something to take her mind off of Chell.

She quickly called up a portal gun and headed down to the testing track.

Once there she quickly decided to begin where she had left off.

The second test chamber was far to easy when you already had a portal gun. She quickly shot a blue portal to the hole in the wall, formed and orange one on the wall next to her. After she stepped through she shot one to the edge.

And like that the test was over. She didn't even bother to grab the portal gun on the pedestal.

She stopped at the Emancipation Grill. She had not even considered the barrier before. The test chamber was designed to only have one exit, she could not avoid having to obey the rules.

If she had a breath she would have held it as she stepped through it.

At first there was nothing, than it hit, like a wall of pure bliss. In an instant she let out a low moan, her body went limp, and she tumbled down the steps and landed in a lump by the elevator. 

* * *

><p>Chell almost dropped the tray at the sound that echoed through the speaker mounted on the wall. She sat stunned and looked to the speaker. It had sounded like GLaDOS, but it couldn't have been, could it. <p>

* * *

><p>Wheatley paused for a moment in his task and smiled. This was the second time her moan had been carried over the speaker system. The first time it had caught him off guard and he didn't have time to enjoy her moan.<p>

Since then he had prepared for the time when it would happen again. He had set up extra cameras on the testing track. They were set up to record the moment anyone set foot on the track.

That meant he had at least four angles to watch GLaDOS moan and fall.

And that was just fine with him.

End Six 

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<br>Well this chapter took a bit longer to make. They end also hints at some WheatDOS, I always liked the complicated relationship.  
>Anyway I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I hope it lives up to everything you guys hoped it would.<br>Peace, love, and ChellDOS FTW!


	7. Inversion

Seven

GLaDOS was voyeuristic by her very nature. She had been build to observe and record test results. This meant that in most cases she did not directly speak with the test subjects.

Then she killed the scientists.

This meant that she would have to give the verbal prompts that guide the test subjects through the course and provide them with useful information.

This worked for a few rounds of testing, but then the list was changed by an unknown element and the next test subject on the list was not approved for testing.

Of course at the time she did not now that her next test subject was not approved. She only knew that she must continue testing.

Then the test subject did something totally unexpected, the test subject killed her.

This one action had shattered everything she had known about testing. It had driven her to forget why she was testing to begin with. She had forgotten the purpose of it all. It locked her in a permanent testing cycle. It had taken watching the cooperative testing robots to make her realize that she could no longer simply test the portal gun for all time.

But there were no scientists left to build her something to test.

Then something happed. She found herself missing her precious mute. She would spend long hours watching the video feeds, and when she had found her mute in trouble she sent a moron to rescue her.

The events that followed were thoroughly documented in her memory files.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS opened her eyes and pushed herself off of the chamber floor. She carefully heaved herself into the lift. She set it to take her right to her main chamber.<p>

Her body still twitched from the pleasure.

Rather than weakening with time the affects of the post test euphoria had only increased in length. This bothered her. It meant that there was an error in the process that was causing her pleasure.

When the lift came to her main chamber she was surprised to see Chell standing in the center of the room looking around wrapped in a pale orange sheet.

As the clear lift doors slid apart her knees gave way again and she tumbled to the floor.

Chell stood still and raised an eyebrow at the fallen machine.

"Why are you in here?" GLaDOS asked she carefully repositioned herself on the floor. The after glow of the euphoria hadn't faded yet so her mind was still clouded. Pleasure felt like it seeped through her entire body.

'I heard a sound and came to investigate," Chell signed a bit taken a back by the appearance of the android. She looked like someone in sexual afterglow, still caught in the rapture of orgasm.

Chell knew little about sex, only a brief relationship with one of the people at the shantytown. It had ended some time before the shantytown had been razed to the ground. During that brief encounter she had learned much about sexuality, and there was something so erotic about the way GLaDOS was laying there. Part of her wanted to reach out and touch the android, to run her hand over the smooth white skin. She herself held back, she would not allow herself to touch that machine in a sensual manner. It almost bothered her that she wanted to. Try to deny it all she could, there was a certain attraction to the machine.

"It was nothing," GLaDOS said softly. She ran her finger over the cold surface of the chamber floor. She felt wonderful, beyond any test euphoria she had felt before. It was a gift that kept on giving. However she could feel it slowly fading.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Chell signed. She could feel an almost palpable sexual air around the android on the floor. She knew she was not under the affect of the pheromones, but she could not deny a certain beauty of the Androids.

GLaDOS slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Her mind was beginning to clear. Slowly pieces were beginning to fit together, but she couldn't think clearly enough to figure it out yet.

"I don't pry into your pleasures," GLaDOS said carefully, her tone measured and flat.

"Yes you have," Chell signed angrily. "You attempted to drug me with pheromones."

"And you were hot when you were so turned on," GLaDOS replied with a light chuckle. She sounded more drunk on love than in after glow now. "Not that your not hot all the time, you're just especially attractive when you're aroused."

Chell was uncertain how to reply to that. The machine seemed to be hitting on her.

Suddenly the machine's eyes focused. "Wait do you mean that that sound was carried through the entire Enrichment Center?" GLaDOS demanded quickly getting to her feet.

"Not sure, but I heard it over the speaker in my room," Chell signed in confusion.

GLaDOS hurried past Chell to the center of the room. Monitors emerged from the tangle of wires that made up the ceiling.

GLaDOS called up the feed for the entire Enrichment center at the exact time stamp of the incident. As she had feared her moan had carried over the speaker system for the entire Enrichment Center.

"This is not good," GLaDOS said a loud mostly to herself.

Chell stood motionless watching the supercomputer work. She wasn't sure what to say. The sudden change in GLaDOS's mood had jolted her out of whatever daze she had been in when she had watched the android in what looked like a form of sexual bliss. There was no point in signing anything to the android; she was looking the other way.

So Chell decided to head back to her room. Maybe she could get Wheatley to bring her a book to read.

As Chell turned and left she gave on final last look to the android hunched over monitors working on something she could only think was very important. Something about both the moan and seeing her lying on the floor in euphoria had made her see her former captor in a new light. Only under the affects of the pheromone had she seen the AI in a more sensual light, but now it seemed that perhaps it went far deeper than she had originally cared to admit.

She shook her head and left. No use thinking about it, it might actually come true.

GLaDOS paused her review of the processes her core program had gone through at the moment when the euphoria hit and glanced to the door. Chell had left and she was again alone. Something about that bothered her. Part of her wanted Chell to stay, to be with her.

GLaDOS shook her head and tried to ignore such thoughts as both silly and human.

* * *

><p>When Chell had gotten back to what had become her room she slowly sand to the bed. Her stomach had tied itself into knots while she had walked the short distance from the AI's chamber to her room.<p>

She tried to sort out her thoughts, but they seemed to make no sense. If she had only been physically attracted to GLaDOS while she was under the affects of the pheromones that would be one thing. But only moments before she had found herself desiring to touch, no to caress, the androids creamy white skin.

She flopped down on the bed.

Was it really so odd? She asked herself silently. Her relationship with the AI had never been perfectly clear to her, but she would never call it anything close to attraction, yet looking back in her mind she had always kind of liked the sound of GLaDOS's voice. It could not be denied that the AI had a certain charm to her, but there was no way that there was anything more, was there.

Suddenly she felt exhausted. She realized that it had been some time since she had slept. She pulled the heavy blanket over herself and in only a matter of seconds had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Wheatley gazed at the monitor's in front of him. One showed GLaDOS lying on the floor of the elevator room breathing heavily, the other showed Chell soundly asleep in her room. One a recording from not long before, the other a live feed.<p>

He looked down to the project her had been working on. He had found an industrial sewing machine deep in the bowels of Aperture and had begun to design something to give to Chell for clothing.

He had decided that he would like to see her in something more feminine so after looking over her biometrics file figured how about how big the clothing needed to be.

The design part was easier than her thought. He had found several fashion magazines in the depths of Aperture and simply took certain designs that he liked and tried to make something that would fit her.

It took him several hours of programming to get the old machine to even operate, but at long last it began to sew.

While it did, he again found himself looking at the monitors. He liked seeing GLaDOS like that, her mask of cold computer perfection gone and beneath it the hot inner workings of pure pleasure. He chuckled to himself and watched the recording again.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS cursed silently to herself. She had gone over the relays over and over. She had investigated her program from top to bottom.<p>

Nothing was wrong. All of the settings were exactly what they should have been.

It seemed her android body could not deal with the full force of the euphoria. Rather than a single quick burst of it her program had drawn it out for almost ten minutes.

She sighed angrily and crossed her arms to think. She could not deny how it had felt, far too good for her tastes. She wished she could have just deleted the subroutines used to trigger the Testing Euphoria, but she couldn't. They were as much a part of her as a human's internal organs and based off of Cave Johnson's earlier tests human's needed all of their organs.

Suddenly the low battery light blinked in the corner of her eye. She would have to return to her chassis and charge the android body. The fuel cell had lasted the better part of a month and a half of constant use. That time span she could live with. Slowly several cables descended from the ceiling and attached to her.

The process of transferring her core programs from the android body into her chassis had never been exactly pleasant. It had not hurt as much as being transferred into a potato. That had been more like loosing all your limbs and being thrown down a flight of stairs.

As the process began she let out a gasp of surprise.

There most have still been some of the euphoria coursing through her because when the pain exploded into her mind it didn't hurt the same way it always had before.

In fact it felt kind of good.

Then in the blink of an eye she was back in her chassis. Slowly the massive fore of her chassis emerged from the tangle of wires that made up the ceiling.

She sighed, the chassis had a totally different set of rules than the body did. While she was in her chassis she could see everything in the enrichment center with out looking at a monitor. She could feel the ancient turbines beneath her, pushing water through the massive generators.

It was exhilarating. Perhaps she would stay in this body for a while longer.

A claw slowly descended from the ceiling and gently picked up the android body. Slowly the body was taken up into the tangle of wires and plugged into a feed from the generators to begin charging.

While it charged GLaDOS began to wonder if it would be possible for her to be in two places at once, if she could stay in her chassis, but also be inside her android body. She would have to experiment with that after it was done charging.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Chell slowly opened her eyes and sat up. At the foot of the bed sat a neatly folded bundle of pastel yellow cloth with a plain white card on top. She reached out and grabbed it. As she pulled it to examine it unfolded.<p>

It was a summer dress made out of a soft pastel yellow fabric. She slowly climbed out of bed and pulled it on. It hung down to just below her knees and looked quite flattering on her.

She picked up the card and read it.

"From a moron in hopes of making up for his stupidity."

She smiled at the card and set it down. She pulled the dress over herself and let out a soft moan as she stretched.

With a decisive nod she turned and walked out of the room. She had no idea where Wheatley was, but she had the feeling she could find him if she looked hard enough. She wanted to thank him for the dress.

* * *

><p>From her main chamber GLaDOS watched Chell wonder through the enrichment center. She had the feeling that she was looking for Wheatley, something that would take her some time at her current rate of exploration.<p>

Part of her felt an odd surge of déjà vu. It didn't seem like so long ago she watched that mute lunatic walking through the same halls coming to kill her.

She sighed angrily and turned away. She called up the cooperative testing robots and pulled a set of test chambers she had wanted to see them go through

* * *

><p>Wheatley was hard at work still trying to design more clothing for his mute friend when a monitor near him pinged to life.<p>

He quickly stopped what he was doing and swiveled in his chair to see what it was.

One of the motion sensors in the corridor near his tiny workspace was detecting motion.

He quickly pulled up the feed and was amazed to see the mute friend walking through the halls.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was looking for, which was good because if it did require a genius it would be quite likely that Wheatley would have never figured it out.

Repairing the massive fabrication machines had taken their toll on his appearance; he would have to clean his android body quite soon.

As it was he had to take a moment to make himself presentable. He smiled to himself as he quickly straightened his jumpsuit and brushed some dust and grim off of it.

When he figured he would be as presentably as possible he flicked the switch by the central monitor and all of them went dark. He turned and exited his tiny workspace and flicked off the lights as he exited.

He made a beeline to where he had seen his mute friend on the monitor. He waved when he saw her and to his surprise she smiled and walked straight toward him.

"Thank you for the dress," she signed still smiling.

"It... it was nothing," he said feeling more than a little bit flustered. He gave a nervous laugh as she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

And like that she was gone.

Wheatley stood for the longest time in shock.

Finally he reached a hand up and touched his cheek where she had kissed it. A smile slowly crossed his face. If he could blush he would have turned a deep shade of red.

* * *

><p>Across the enrichment center inside the central AI chamber a load crash echoed through the room as a monitor slammed into on of the massive charcoal panels.<p>

GLaDOS stood in the center of the room twitching. Part of her was a knot of pure rage, another part of her felt like falling to the floor and weeping.

She had kissed that moron.

Her precious mute had kissed that hideous moronic machine.

She grabbed another monitor and wrenched it from its support arm. Like the first one it found itself sailing across the room and smashing into millions of tiny pieces as it slammed into a charcoal panel.

GLaDOS repeated this until all the monitors in her chamber were smashed. A few she slammed her fist into, most she simply threw violently against the wall.

She grabbed and the wires hanging from the ceiling and yanked them loose. She felt like tearing the entire building down around her. She wanted to destroy it all.

This went on for almost an hour. She tore at everything she could get to until there was nothing more for her to destroy.

Finally she sunk to the floor in the middle of the mess she had made and simply wept.

She had never felt so depressed in her existence.

And in a blinding moment of clarity she realized something horrible. Something that she thought she would never experience.

She was in love.

She was in love with that dangerous, beautiful, psychotic, lovely, murderous, angelic mute.

Somehow she had fallen in love with Chell, and the very thought of it sent terrified her more than when she watched that mute maniac try to kill her the first time.

End Seven

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<br>At long last I seem to be getting somewhere. This chapter wound up being a little shorter than I planned; I hope none of you mind too much.  
>Believe it or not I had the majority of this chapter done for a few weeks now I just had no idea how I wanted to end it.<br>I decided this would work best for now.  
>I'd been building to GLaDOS admitting to herself that she was in love for some time now and somehow the idea of her throwing a fit after seeing Chell give Wheatley a kiss on the cheek seemed to suit her so well.<br>I hope this doesn't violate canon to much, but you know what, this is fanfic.  
>Anyway, I'll get to work on the next chapter within the next few days. I hope my super slow updates aren't bugging to many people.<br>And yes, as always, ChellDOS FTW!~


	8. Complication

*Warning*  
>**This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature and has been rated M for mature because of it*<p>

Eight

GLaDOS lay motionless in the center of the destroyed main chamber for hours. She had been half tempted to simply deactivate herself, but as time had passed her pain had faded. Now she simply felt numb.

It was not at all a comfortable feeling, but it was better than the terror and pain she had felt only hours before.

Finally she slowly picked herself up.

She looked down at her android body and was somewhat surprised to register severe damage. She had been so upset earlier that she had not noticed the damage done to herself.

She would have to transfer back into her chassis and repair her body. She would also need to repair her main chamber before anyone saw the mess she had made and asked her about it.

One by one every panel but the one she was standing on tiled slightly and dumped the mess into the bowels of aperture. Once the floor had corrected itself she stepped onto another panel and the one she had been standing on tilted and dumped the debris.

Silently new cables and monitors descended from the ceiling. She didn't have an unlimited supply, but she had more than enough to occasionally destroy her main chamber.

She spent the next twenty or so minutes connecting cables and monitors before finally returning to her chassis.

Silently cables slid down and connected themselves to her body. If she had a breath to hold she would have. Suddenly it happened. She was yanked from her android body and restored to her chassis. The pain was exquisite; it didn't truly hurt the way it once had; now it almost felt good.

She quickly acclimated herself to her chassis and called up the two cooperative testing robots.

"Take his down to the repair facility hub," she said in an almost bored emotionless draw.

She was in complete control again; she had sealed her emotions of pain and jealousy deep inside, something Caroline had learned to do when dealing with Cave Johnson.

She was feeling quite pleased with herself when she noticed a little red flashing light on one of the monitors. Someone was in one of the old testing tracks.

She pulled up the feed and was surprised at what she saw.

* * *

><p>About an hour earlier all of aperture had shook with the sound of GLaDOS's fury. It was heard through the entire facility.<p>

Wheatley had been forced to think hard about what had set her off. When at last he realized what it must have been he hurried into the lower superstructure and turned off the massive fabrication machine.

She must have been angry that he had activated Aperture technology without first asking her. He was amazed that something like that would get her so upset, but he figured she had taken it personally. Maybe she had wanted to make Chell some clothing.

He began to feel bad. He had been awfully presumptuous in making her clothing. Maybe GLaDOS had other plans; he had no way of knowing. She never told him anything.

Maybe if he did some testing she wouldn't blow him up.

The three other machines wouldn't be enough. He would have to test for her to make up for it.

He quickly sprung to his feet and grabbed a fresh jumpsuit. If he was going to test he would do it correctly.

While he pulled it on he had an idea. Maybe Chell would like to test with him; there would be no threat of death this time, just some good clean testing.

He quickly grabbed a fresh gray jumpsuit in her size, a pair of long fall boots also in her size, and went off to her room.

It only took him a moment or two to arrive, but the sound of GLaDOS's fury had somewhat diminished. The silence unnerved him more than the sound of crashing.

When he arrived he tapped on the door and waited.

When Chell answered the door him beamed at her. She looked a bit worried, but in his eyes she looked stunning. He had already seen her in the dress, but now in an instant he was rapt by her beauty.

"What was all that noise?" she signed a more than a bit worried. It had sounded like old test chambers collapsing somewhere in the enrichment center.

"She's angry that I made you clothes," Wheatley responded matter-of-factly.

"Seems like a pretty simple thing to get upset about," Chell signed in response. She wasn't quite sure Wheatley was right, but had no idea what could throw her into such a blind rage that she would start destroying her own facility.

"I had the idea that maybe if I did some testing she wouldn't be so upset," he said with a smile. "And I wondered if you might like to do it with me."

"No deadly tests," Chell signed giving him a serious look.

"Nope," Wheatley said back, "just some older ones, no risk of dying."

Chell smiled and grabbed the jumpsuit and boots. She tossed them on the bed before signing "I'll be right out."

Chell kicked the door closed and began to get ready.

In the hall Wheatley stood in relative silence. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other nervously as his mind began to wonder. With as mad as that vicious super computer was she just might throw some turrets in their way while they were testing. This meant that he would have to dodge being shot at by those horrible things and probably result in Chell either being hurt or getting extremely mad at him. Neither of which sounded like much fun.

He found himself hoping that she had cooled down enough not to do anything to insane or mean to them.

He still had no idea how the presence of Chell in the testing track would go, if she hurt Chell she could always just throw her back in the pod and put her in stasis while she healed.

Heck if she hurt him she could just rebuild him. Only she might not give him arms this time, maybe even no legs, or even worse no head.

He shuddered at the thought.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and Chell emerged. She looked much the same as she had when he had first met her, the same style of jumpsuit (this one was gray instead of orange), the same boots.

"Ready," she signed to him and smiled pleasantly.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS stared at the screen in front of her in disbelief. Not only was her favorite test subject testing by choice, she was doing it with that morn.<p>

Fury swelled up from deep within. She noticed that the testing track they were using had no deadly aspects and she found herself tempted to send down a few turrets and maybe remove a few floor panels.

She had almost called up the commands to change the easy without threat levels into killer levels from hell, but stopped.

She didn't really want to kill either of them, especially not Chell. If Wheatley got damaged she could simply replace him, but Chell was irreplaceable.

The concept boggled her for a moment. In a place where there were backups for backups, Chell was the only thing she could not replace.

Thus she stared at the monitor and watched them test. It felt as if a quiet place deep inside suddenly went numb.

Slowly she turned from the monitor and allowed her massive Chassis to hang limp. Automatic functions kept the Enrichment Center running. She barely had to function to keep the facility going.

* * *

><p>Chell sprinted though the chamber exit and into the lift, pumping her fist in victory.<p>

"It's no fair," Wheatley said running up after her. "You must have cheated somehow."

"Nope," Chell signed with a big smile. She leaned against the elevator and took a deep breath, she had been feeling that same old adrenaline that she used to get when she tested. Though part of her missed the sound of GLaDOS' voice nagging her on.

"Well that was the last test, you win," Wheatley said climbing into the lift.

"I think I need to take a break," Chell signed beginning to feel her muscles burn she hadn't had a workout like that in over a year. It had felt good, but it would cost her later in muscle pain. She had been able to pull herself through before because she didn't have a choice, now she simply enjoyed doing it.

"Oh, OK," Wheatley said as the lift door slid shut silently and with a low rumble began to journey back to the upper levels.

Chell smiled and closed her eyes. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, her lightly tanned skin catching the light.

Wheatley found himself starring at her, amazed at how beautiful she looked. When he realized he was staring he quickly turned away and hoped that she did not notice.

When the lift finally came to a stop and the doors slide open all Chell felt like doing was taking a shower, putting on the dress Wheatley had given her and relaxing. Part of her wondered if she could pull in anything on the TV in her room, it was worth a shot anyway.

Chell gave a quick wave to Wheatley and headed back to her room for a nice long shower.

"I'll talk to you later," Wheatley called after her and quickly rushed back to his tiny control room. He found himself desperately hoping that GLaDOS had not been alerted of his absence.

Once in her room Chell closed and locked the door. She figured GLaDOS most likely had a key, but it gave her some peace of mind to do. She quickly stripped and tossed her clothes on the bed. There was a small bathroom with a shower stall next to the door of the room. She turned the water on she found it surprisingly easy to find the perfect temperature, she found herself wondering if the massive super computer had anything to do with it.

The soap and shampoos had a lovely floral and fruit smell, like the fine soaps from long ago.  
>She knew that there was no way that Wheatley would have known enough to leave them for her, but that only left GLaDOS.<p>

It struck her how lavishly the room had been prepared for her, almost as if GLaDOS were trying to make her more comfortable.

As she climbed into the shower as she climbed into the shower she found herself thinking about the elegant android. The curves of the machine drifted across her mind as an odd sort of heat built up deep inside. It had been some time, far longer than she would care to admit, since she had experience any sort of physical pleasure.

Slowly her hands moved down her body feeling, touching, grasping. As the sensation built she could feel her pulse quicken. The heated water poured over her breasts and seemed to intensify her pleasure all the more.

As she touched herself images of GLaDOS looking at her seductively flashed in front of her eyes. She found herself wishing she could kiss those perfect jet black lips, thought the flawless white skin. Slowly she sunk to her knees breathing heavily, her body trembling.

As she continued to touch herself she became aware that it was possible that GLaDOS could be watching. She shuddered as a fresh new wave of excitement slammed over her. She almost hoped that deliciously seductive machine was.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS had snapped out back to reality when she felt the water system activate. It was a simple calculation to configure the perfect water temperature. She allowed Chell to make the minor adjustments to temperature as needed.<p>

To aid the process she pulled up the security feed, in every room in the enrichment center there were upwards at hundreds of tiny cameras hidden.

What she had not expected was to see Chell nude. It was simply logic, but somehow she had not expected it. She had seen Chell nude before, but somehow seeing her now was different.

GLaDOS watched the monitor closely, an odd excitement building deep in her circuitry. She had no words to describe the feeling that coursed through as before her eyes Chell began to touch herself. Not in the way a human would normally to get clean, but rather to stimulate and cause pleasure.

It was odd to her that she knew that, as being a machine she had never been able to do that, however somewhere deep in her mind she remembered being Caroline and doing the same thing.

Suddenly she turned from the monitor and called up the designs for her android body. She had to make a modification, something she had never considered before. She would never have thought of it, but suddenly she wanted to know the same pleasure that Chell was, she wanted to make her body perfect.

She was pleased to see many examples of female anatomy in her database, including Caroline's complete physical scan.

Using Caroline as a base she began to design what would become her womanhood. She would even go so far as to design a special code that would emulate sensitivity to touch.

She had the polymer sensors left over from one of Cave Johnson's hair brained schemes to make it so her entire android body would both feel soft, but also so that she would be able to experience pleasure.

As she worked excited at her own cleverness she did not notice Chell climb out of the shower and dry off.

* * *

><p>Chell climbed out of the shower and as she dried herself off she could barely believe what she had just felt such pleasure thinking about the machine that had once tormented her so.<p>

She quickly dried herself off and pulled on her sun dress. As she lowered herself onto the bed she found her feelings mixed. On one hand she loathed GLaDOS for all that had happened, but on the other hand she felt an odd connection with the machine.

She could not deny that even without the pheromones she had a strong attraction to the android.

Another big piece of it was that she couldn't get the image of that sad little potato being pecked at by a bird. It was the first time she had seen GLaDOS as vulnerable. It was then that she realized the connection between them. A connection she could not put into words.

With a heavy sigh she lied down and pressed her face into the pillow. She felt like screaming, but no sound would come out.

It seemed the more she thought about it, the more she questioned it, the more complicated it was.

She could not deny that she had feelings for GLaDOS, but they seemed to conflict and clash in her mind. There was no easy solution and as she lay there with her face buried in the pillow she could not help but start to cry in frustration.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS had just finished the design work and begun fabrication when an odd chain of thoughts crossed her mind. She had gotten so excited before that she had not realized one horrible fact.<p>

Chell had touched herself after spending time with Wheatley. That meant that it was quite possible that it was Wheatley she had been thinking about when she had done it. It meant that Wheatley, rather than her, was the subject of her precious mute's fantasies.

The thought was sickening and instantly white hot rage swept over her circuits. Then slowly the rage melted into sadness. An odd sort of loneliness took over and she turned from the monitors displaying her design as one by one they all went blank. She decided to focus on her work and finish the project and get back into her android body. She wanted to destroy something.

She hated the newfound feelings that integrating with Caroline had brought about. She missed being able to be cruel and not feel a thing.

Now it seemed all she did was feel. She felt bad, she felt good, she felt happy, she felt sad. She felt.

And she hated it so much.

* * *

><p>As day slipped into night and high above them several shapes moved through the wheat field around the Aperture Emergency EntranceExit. No one in Aperture noticed as they crept close to the old looking shake and began to attach small bundles to the walls.

Then silently the figures darted into the night to prepare for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the entirety of the Enrichment center shook. The sound of explosions echoed down through the many halls and corridors as the only two entrances to the facility were blown apart.<p>

There was a large popping sound and in an instant much of the Enrichment Center went dark and was lit by red emergency lighting. The massive EMP had knocked out every system that did not have proper shielding. That meant everything from the lighting and life support systems to the reactor control protocols was instantly off line.

This also meant that all of the AI's except two had instantly been disabled. GLaDOS had reinforced her chassis to survive and EMP and Wheatley's android body had been built with proper shielding around the core.

* * *

><p>Without main power GLaDOS was almost helpless. She counted herself lucky that her android body was 99% repaired. Normally she would demand perfection, but she had no choice.<p>

She quickly rerouted many of her command functions and with some effort brought her android body into her main chamber and plugged it in.

She hoped she had enough time, but there were no guarantees.

* * *

><p>Ropes were tossed down the shaft of the Emergency EntranceExit and row after row of combine soldier entered the long lost Aperture Science Enrichment Center.

At the main entrance the sound of footsteps echoed over the sound of the fires still burning on the wreckage.

* * *

><p>The sound of explosions roused Chell instantly as the lights flicked off. She pulled the jumpsuit on just enough to cover her bottom half and tied it at the waist before grabbing the Portal Gun and making her way into the hall.<p>

The hall was lit by dull red lights and the sound of sirens echoed through the empty halls.

Suddenly a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared at the end of the hall. They were heading toward her. She braced herself ready to run, but something stopped her.

"Chell!" came a familiar voice. It was Wheatley. He quickly closed the distance between them. "We have to go, come on." He quickly ran past her and down the hall. Chell turned and ran after him.

They quickly made their way to GLaDOS' main chamber. The doors were open and inside looked like a disaster area. Showers of sparks reigned down from the once mighty super computer's chassis as it was showed with bullets from several combine soldiers weapons.

Chell and Wheatley gazed in horror as the massive chassis came crashing down, shattering on the floor panels. The massive faceplate single glowing yellow eye slowly went out staring straight at Chell.

As the combine turned their weapons to Chell and Wheatley could sense of dread fell over both of them.

"Freeze," yelled the soldier nearest to them.

It was over. GLaDOS was dead and with her so fell Aperture.

End Eight

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Sorry for the delay. I'd gotten stuck and had no clue where I was going. Then inspiration struck and here we are.

Don't fret too much. There will be a happy end, but the next two chapters will end in some pretty epic "to be continued".

The end is coming, I only intend to write 10 chapters and this is 8, so it's time to start building to an epic climax.

As always ChellDOS FTW!


	9. Conclusion

Nine

Chell couldn't move. She could barely think. Something deep inside had snapped when she watched GLaDOS' chassis come crashing down and smash into millions of pieces.

She barely even noticed when Wheatley grabbed her and carried her away. He eyes lingering on the fallen form of super computer.

The bursts of gun fire seemed distant to her. As if she were listening to them through ears full of cotton.

It was as if she had been disconnected from the entire world. As if she had been totally removed from the situation, unable to react or even feel in response to what she had seen. Her mind snapped into shock as if to protect itself from the onslaught of emotions it saw coming.

Wheatley however was more than able to continue functioning. Being an AI if he was ever unable to process a vast amount of conflicting emotions a trauma had caused his survival programming take hold.

He had one job and only one job, he had to keep Chell safe and get her far from the Enrichment Center as possible before the reactors went critical. Nothing else mattered anymore.

As he ran through the maze of halls, turning to avoid soldiers he became aware that some where deep in the back of his mind a location pinged.

He knew where to go, he didn't know how he knew where to go, only that he knew to go. He quickly made his way through the corridors and rushed through the door that led to the main staircase. Once inside he used all of his strength to lock the door and snap the handle off. It wouldn't hold the soldiers forever, but it just might buy him some time.

Finally he began down the thousands of stairs to the old Aperture and the location buried in the back of his mind.

As he climbed down the stair holding Chell she stared blankly up. The shock of the attack and seeing GLaDOS die had forced her deep into herself. She kept reliving the moment when the chassis hit the ground.

As it shattered it felt as if part of her very soul had shattered along with it.

She couldn't deny it anymore. Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with that horrible machine, and now that it was dead she felt like dying to.

She could no more deny that she loved the machine than she could deny that she needed oxygen to live.

All she could think about was wishing she had told GLaDOS before. Wishing that she could have kissed that beautiful android and felt her smooth artificial skin.

Suddenly the Enrichment Center shook again and the stairs beneath Wheatley gave way.

As they fell so did the staircases itself, collapsing like a house of cards. Down they went.

Wheatley found himself glad that they were both wearing long fall boots, because it was going to be a long, long way down.

As they fell a glimmer of hope crossed Chell's mind before smashing itself to pieces. For a moment she remembered GLaDOS's black box program, only to realize in horror that even if she had survived if the reactors blew it would destroy even the black box.

There was no hope.

Thus with a cold feeling of defeat she blacked out long before she hit the ground so far below.

* * *

><p>Soldiers swarmed over the main layers of the Enrichment Center. There had been no time to mount any type of defense and with the EMP almost every turret had instantly shutdown and been reduced to a nonfunctioning piece of white metal.<p>

A steady stream of soldiers swept through the various halls and corridors, opening doors, and tearing apart room after room, as if they were looking for something specific.

Within less than fifteen minutes the jewel of aperture had fallen into the control of the Combine.

Command soldiers called out orders. No piece of tech was to be left. They would even take the massive broken chassis with them.

As soldiers tore through rooms they filled large mesh sacks with any piece of technology they could find.

* * *

><p>Wheatley slowly opened his eyes. It felt as if portions of his android body were damaged. Slowly he pushed himself up and looked around.<p>

Chell lay not that far from him in a tangled mess.

Slowly, gingerly he made his way over to her. Slowly the damage done to his android body began to feed into his mind. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it wasn't as good as he needed it to be. His left arm had taken most of the impact and the microroters in that arm had all shattered.

Carefully he got to his feat. A few small pieces of his outer shell came loose and tumbled to the ground. He made his way over to Chell and leaning down he picked her up with his still functioning arm and put her over his right shoulder.

He was much closer to where they were going, but he still wasn't sure exactly what he was heading toward.

One foot, then the other, and repeat. The reminder of the journey lagged before him. He needed to repair his body, but he couldn't afford to stop or slow down. He had to get Chell to safety.

Closer now he began to sprint down the last hallway. His legs groaned with metal fatigue and he felt his power cell draining. He found himself wishing he had taken the time to recharge it after the testing course with Chell, but it was far too late now.

Finally he reached the door of the room he knew he was suppose to go to.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of where his stomach would have been he turned the doorknob and stepped in.

Inside were several old testing supplies. A stack of old test cubes, several large barrels full of gels, and a rack holding two of the original backpack style aperture science handheld portal device. None of it would be very useful.

Slowly a feeling of cold dread passed over him. They were miles beneath the surface, on the same level as the massive reactors that powered the entire facility. The same reactors that at any moment could go into total meltdown and destroy the entire facility.

There was no where else to go. The room was on the southern most tip of the very base of the facility. Anywhere else was simply closer to the reactors and thus closer to death if they decided to go up.

With a heavy sigh he set Chell down on a dusty pile of old moth-eaten jumpsuits and lowered himself next to her so he could lean against the ancient wall.

If this was going to be his final moment he was going to face it. He had no where he could run, he would have to wait. Wait for life, wait for death, wait for whatever GLaDOS had planned.

* * *

><p>Almost half an hour earlier in the main chamber GLaDOS began to feel the pressure. There was a loud banging on the massive door and she knew she wouldn't have much longer. With what little time she had she sent a program wirelessly into Wheatley's mind that would tell him where to meet her. She chose the lowest southern corner of the known enrichment center. If the reactors blew before she could reach him it would be the safest spot. She had a plan, but it would be for nothing if she couldn't find him and her precious mute.<p>

With only second to spare she began the transfer to her almost completely repaired body. It still needed a bit of work, but it would have to do, the machines to finish building it were down.

It had been lucky that when she noticed the entrances intruder lights blinking that she had called up the android body before the EMP had gone off, if she had waited even a moment it would have been too late.

Only second after the transfer had finished and GLaDOS had again opened her android eyes the doors exploded inward with a massive force which kicked up a cloud of smoke and dust which filled the room.

She quickly slid behind a panel hanging loosely on the wall and waited. Since the main chassis was not moving and only hung limply the soldiers paid no attention to it. She would have to do something quickly.

She closed her eyes and with some of effort she hacked into her own chassis, planting a ghost program inside. The ghost program would turn on the lights and thrash a bit, but it would be unable to perform any higher function. She hoped it would be enough to make the soldiers think that she was still in the chassis.

When the massive form of the Chassis began to move the combine soldiers opened fire. For a second she stared in horror as the Chassis shook with the impact of so many bullets.

With no time to spare she quickly wedged up on of the floor tiles and disappeared beneath it. There was a small gap in the floor which she was able to squeeze through. She made her way to the lift shaft.

Once there she quickly slid the glass panel to the side and slide inside. She gripped the guide cable and slowly began to make her way down.

It did not take her long to reach the lift cart as she did not keep it far from her main chamber. She easily detached one of the clamps that held the lift onto the guide cable.

The clamp would allow her to greatly speed up her climb down while at the same time keeping a high level of control.

She had just begun to slide more easily down the cable when a sudden feeling of white hot pain shot through her. Not too far above her there was a loud crash as the chassis came crashing to the floor.

Instantly she felt sick. If she had been human she would have likely thrown up. She counted herself as lucky that she was not human and that she could not throw up.

She took a moment to close her eyes and force her mind to focus on the task at hand.

She gripped the clamp tightly in both hands and by loosening her grip she began to slide down the cable, the looser her grip the faster she went. Being in a hurry she held the clamp just tight enough to keep her attached, for all other purposes she began to free fall.

* * *

><p>Far above them the red alarm sirens flicked off plunging the upper levels into total darkness. Soldiers shouted as they bumped into each other, dropping heavy bags full of aperture technology.<p>

It did not take them long to activate the thermal vision inside their helmets and continue ransacking the facility.

A few soldiers panicked and ran back to the exits, they would be the lucky ones, and the rest remained to finish the job.

* * *

><p>Wheatley opened his eyes after about an hour when he heard a noise outside the room he was held up in. Instantly he began to fear that the combine soldiers had already made it down to the lower levels.<p>

He carefully picked himself up and opened the door a crack, just enough to see what was going on outside.

It was quite dark, but he could swear he saw something down at the far end of the long hall. It looked quite bulky.

With a deep moan of grief he closed the door again and sat down next to Chell. Any second now the combine soldiers would burst in and probably kill them.

That would be the end. He had thought it would be the end when he was flung into space, but he had survived that.

There would be no surviving this. The soldiers had already killed GLaDOS and now they would kill both him and Chell.

Then something struck him and he found himself smiling. IF they did kill him and Chell they would never make it out before the massive fusion reactors blew. They would die to.

He leaned back closing his eyes and gave a soft chuckle.

When the door finally opened Wheatley had prepared himself for anything to come through it. Yet somehow he hadn't expected what did finally come through the door.

There stood the elegant android of GLaDOS carrying a massive bundle of turrets wrapped in some sort of large net sack.

"Wait... What?" Wheatley asked clambering to his feet.

"No time for your pointless questions moron," GLaDOS snapped and immediately set to work.

She quickly set down the massive net bag and pulled one of the panels from the pile and brushed the thick layer of dust off of it. Once it was clean enough for her satisfaction she leaned it against the wall and went back to her bag.

After a few moments she pulled an odd looking portal gun from the tangle of turrets.

She held the portal gun in one hand and picked up the bag with the other.

"Pick her up," GLaDOS commanded Wheatley aiming the odd looking portal gun at the panel leaning against the wall.

Wheatley obeyed as GLaDOS fired the gun at the panel and a blinding white light flashed and held on the panel. The room was instantly filled with a loud noise, like a radio on static turned unbearably loud.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Wheatley yelled over the noise.

GLaDOS didn't reply, she simply grabbed him and pushed him into the blinding light.

There was a beat in which she gave one final look around and leapt in after him.

* * *

><p>One the main level the speakers quietly clicked on and a Cave Johnson's prerecorded voice boomed throughout the Aperture Science Enrichment Facility for what would be the last time.<p>

"The lab boys tell me I need to record this message just in case the reactor cores are about to blow," The recording began. "I just wanted to congratulate whatever moron turned off the control systems. This message is meant to be played only a few seconds before the entire facility goes nuclear. You can bet your fussy slippers I'm already gone and this message is just meant to point out that you morons have less than 10 seconds to live. I hope you're all happy, it's going to cost an arm and a leg to rebuild after this." Cave gave hearty laugh. "Say good bye Caroline."

"Good bye Caroline," a pleasant sounding female voice.

The speakers clicked off and panic seized the soldiers. They ran for the exits. But most would never make it, and none would be able to get out.

The reactors at last blew with a blinding light that flashed over the entire facility. Within less than a nanosecond the entire facility was vaporized by a nuclear fireball.

* * *

><p>Far from the facility Wheatley materialized on a small platform. It took him a second to regain his balance before he fell over. Chell tumbled from his arms and rolled to the other side of the room.<p>

The trip though the portal had jarred Chell awake so she was able to push herself back up.

She looked back toward Wheatley and had begun to rush toward him just as the GLaDOS stepped through the portal.

Chell and GLaDOS's eyes met as a wave of relief washed over her. She ran to the machine and threw her arms around the androids frame. Tears streamed down her face as GLaDOS dropped the bag of turrets and wrapped her arms around her favorite test subject.

For a second they held each other.

"We have to hurry," GLaDOS said breaking the embrace and hitting a button on the wall. The bright white portal behind her closed.

Chell nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

GLaDOS grabbed the massive bag of turrets as Chell helped Wheatley get to his feet.

The three shared a look with each other. Chell could not help but smile. Wheatley forced a grin despite the pain in his android body. GLaDOS merely rolled her eyes and lead them out of the tiny underground bunker.

Once outside GLaDOS turned and stared out in the distance. Chell turned to look as suddenly the ground gave a sudden lurch and a blinding light could be seen just over the horizon.

"Wow," Chell said in a very hoarse voice.

"Both GLaDOS and Wheatley instantly turned to look at Chell eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Six months later.<p>

The golden light of the morning sun shone in through the open window. A warm breeze blew in past the curtains and filled the room with warmth.

Chell slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched breathing in the sweet morning air.

She looked around for her companion, but the android was no where to be seen. She pouted slightly as she wanted to give her lover a good morning kiss, but after a moment she simply shrugged and got up.

After getting dressed in a pair of light green pants and a white shirt she got up and headed to the open window to look out.

Outside the tiny little farm almost seemed to glow in the sunlight. Wheatley waved to her from the garden and Chell waved right back.

"She's out back working on the generator," Wheatley called up to her. "Wheatley looked odd in the open sunlight. His once white android skin had been dyed a more human shade, though his hair was still a bright blue.

"Thanks," Chell called back. It had taken her some time to adapt to her own voice, but it had been well worth it. It had turned out that the trauma the long ago "Bring your daughter to work day" had caused her to stop talking. Somehow watching the Enrichment Center be destroyed had released her from it.

She quickly made her way outside and to the generator in the back of the small one story house.

GLaDOS had built the generator from scavenged parts stolen from the combine.

Chell smiled when she saw her lover sitting beside the large solar generator.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," GLaDOS replied with a smile. GLaDOS too had dyed her skin to appear more human, but hers was far paler than Wheatley's. Her hair was pulled back by a silver hair clip.

"How's it going?" Chell asked sitting down next the android and leaning against her for support.

"Well enough," GLaDOS said continuing working. "I should have it repaired in time for breakfast."

Chell smiled and watched GLaDOS work. Since leaving Aperture GLaDOS had become quite good with her hands. She had repaired Wheatley, repaired much of the bunker and even managed to build a small house above it. She had used the broken turrets she had brought along to build a defense parameter around the house that prevented the combine getting to close.

It did not take long for GLaDOS to finish the generator and when had Chell had already finished making the dough and letting it rise. It was not long before the house was filled with the smell of baking bread.

Less than an hour later Chell sat at the table and ate her breakfast.

Life on the farm was very different from life at Aperture. Everything felt so much earthier. Aperture had been clean whites and always felt sterile. Only when it had been overrun by plants had it been earthy at all, but then it had only seemed creepy, still not feeling truly natural. At the farm everything was natural, from the cloths she wore to the food she ate.

Every once in a while a traveling tradesmen would wonder through and GLaDOS would barter for supplies. They had gotten the parts for a dehydrator and a freezer unit that way. GLaDOS had insisted that they save food for the winter and they had already dehydrated many meats and vegetables which were stored in the freezer unit.

GLaDOS and Wheatley didn't eat, the power they needed to survive was provided by either the solar generator or the generator GLaDOS had built out of the combine armored truck GLaDOS had found near the massive creator of where Aperture had been.

Chell had never seen the creator; GLaDOS said that while there were outside the range of the radiation if they went any closer Chell would be in danger.

In fact for the first time in as long as she could remember Chell was happy. She had even managed to stave off boredom by keeping busy herself. She had begun many projects of her own and would help GLaDOS quite often.

During the day Chell and GLaDOS would work hand in hand together. At night while Chell slept GLaDOS would hold her close.

They had gone from mortal enemies to lovers and they could not have been any happier.

END 9

End A Beautiful Line

* * *

><p>Final Authors Notes:<p>

I know I had planned to write and additional 2 chapters, but that fell through when I decided to combine Chapters 9 and 10 as 9 was coming up to short and I knew 10 would probably be far to short. Ending have never been easy for me as I have a hard time deciding when to tire the story up.

I plan to begin my next fanfiction in the next few weeks so be on the look out. I'll put the first part of the first chapter here as chapter 10, so don't be too surprised to see it later.

Anyway, thanks for all your support over this writing process. Without all your kind comments this story would have never gotten to where it is today. I'm not even sure if I would have made it past the first few chapters without you guys. Now here I am with the longest story I have ever written.

Thank you all so much, you've made this story both the longest I have ever written and perhaps on of my best works.

Well this is it for now. I'll see you all soon in my next story. "Out of Beta" is the current working title.

See you all later and as always ChellDOS For The WIN~!


End file.
